Desperate measures - Kétségbeesett lépés
by zoey.lyone
Summary: Enjolras apja próbálja visszafogni az eszméit követő fiát, és csak egy megoldást talál: kényszerházasság. Nem is kell mondanom, a fiatal Enjolras nem repdes a boldogságtól, ezért a kezébe veszi a dolgokat, és egészen egyedi megoldást talál ki egy kis segítséggel...
1. Chapter 1

_Prológus_

_Július 29, 1830_

A huszonegy éves Antoine Enjolras a Rue Royer-Collard-on sétált a naplementében egyik kezével átkarolva legjobb barátja, François Combeferre vállát, másik kezében puska lógott. Bár koszos volt az arcuk, zilált a ruhájuk, és lassú léptekkel kimerülten beszélgettek, de a széles vigyor az arcukon, és a mégis tavaszias lépteik azt sugallták: bármibe is fektették az energiájukat, minden pillanatot megért.

Kettejük közül Enjolras volt a magasabb, de ennek ellenére ő nézett ki a fiatalabbnak. Szőke hajtincsei rakoncátlanul álltak, élénk kék szemeiben táncolt az izgalom és a tűz, ami újult erővel tölti meg az embereket, mikor azoknak már semmi sem maradt. Combeferre az ellentéte volt; sötét arcú – a déli tartományokból, rövid göndör barna hajjal és mély barna szemeit egy szemüveg mögé rejtve.

- Ez, barátom, egy dicsőséges nap volt – mondta Enjolras és még szélesebb mosoly terült szét az arcán. – Ezen a napon Franciaország polgárai visszavették azt, ami az övék.

Combeferre fáradtan bólintott.

- Feltéve persze, ha mindenki elfogadja a megoldást, csak akkor lehet elkezdeni új kormányt építeni a régi romjaiból.

- Igaz.

- Nagyon különös három nap volt – bólintott Combeferre. – Be kell valljam, több… zűrzavart vártam egy forradalomtól.

Enjolras vállat vont.

- Amikor a zsarnokság és a cenzúra ellen küzdünk, nem lehet a fosztogatás és az ész nélküli rombolás az eszközünk.

- Talán. De gyanítom, nem mindenki látja így.

- Pedig kéne.

Combeferre nevetett, és felborzolta barátja haját, aki menekülni próbált előle.

Elérték az épületet, befordultak jobbra és elérték a tömb közepét, ahol mindketten laktak.

- Most itt hagylak Antoine. Amikor ez az egész kedden elkezdődött, megígértem Élodie-nek, ha vége, meglátogatom. Remélem örül, hogy még élek…- sokatmondóan nézett.

- Te áruló – mondta Enjolras, de vigyorgott. Combeferre hónapokig cserkészgette a csinos lányt, de az mindig szégyenkezve elvonult. Enjolras nem látta, a barátja miért ilyen megszállott, de jó volt boldognak látni.

Combeferre elment. Enjolras biccentett a portásnak, bement a házba, és csak az ágyára tudott gondolni, miközben kettesével szedte a lépcsőket. Reggel óta az utcákat járta pihenés nélkül, és már rég volt otthon. Mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, tudta, még egy darabig nem hunyhatja le a szemét.

A szalon közepén az apja állt.

Olivier Enjolras magas, imponáló férfi volt, akárcsak a fia. A Restauráció alatt tábornok volt, de nyolc évvel ezelőtt nyugdíjba ment, hogy kipihenje a fáradalmait hatalmas birtokán. Sétapálcát tartott a kezében, és sugárzott belőle a méltóság, és a tudat, hogy ő gazdag – és azt akarta, hogy ezt a környezete is tudja. Fia belépésére csak hűvösen nézett, de ott bújkált benne a gőgös düh.

- Üdv, Apám – mondta Antoine bizalmatlanul.

- Antoine – hangja hűvös és kimért volt. – Mi van a kezedben?

- Puska.

- Miért hordasz magadnál puskát, ha szabad kérdeznem?

- Mert harcoltam.

Olivier rezzenéstelen arccal bólintott. – Gondoltam.

A fiú kitartóan nézte az apját.

- Mit csinálsz Párizsban?

- A zavargások híre eljutott hozzánk is. Anyád aggódott a biztonságodért, és én azonnal idejöttem gyorskocsival.

- Látom.

A szokásos – az apa dühös, a fia dacos, de egyik sem mutatta ki. Ilyenkor pár pillanat múlva kiabálni szoktak mindketten. Antoine várta, hogy az apja kioktassa, olyanokkal, amiket már évek óta hallgatott. Ma este azonban Olivier csak ennyit mondott: - Csalódtam benned.

- Apám…

- Nem, fiam, most én beszélek. Kivételes fiatal férfi vagy, tudom, hogy is felejthetném el? Anyád folyton emlékeztet. De mióta Párizsba jöttél, megváltoztál. Vannak ezek az eszméid, ideáid, és nem hallgatsz a józan beszédre! Hiszem, hogy jót akarsz, de amit csinálsz, nem természetes. Király nélkül egy ország olyan, mint a test fej nélkül. Az állam nem működhet szilárd irányítás nélkül – a hangja emelkedni kezdett, de látta, hogy fia arca hogy sötétül, így szünetet tartott. Mély levegőt vett, és nyugodtabban folytatta. – Nem, nem ezért jöttem ide. Nem akarok vitatkozni veled.

Tett egy lépést felé, és a vállára helyezte a kezét. – Az egyetlen fiam vagy, és büszke akarok rád lenni. De ha te ilyen… ilyen buta felkelésben veszel részt, ami nem több, mint egy kis utcai zavargás…

- Van egy hatalmas különbség, Apám, a szedett-vedett lázongás és az egyenhangú Forradalom között.

Olivier behunyta a szemét, hogy lenyugtassa a pulzusát.

- Azt hiszem, fiam – mondta nem sokkal később. – csak egy választást hagysz nekem. Most azonnal hazajössz velem.

Enjolras mosolyogva nézett apjára:

- Nem hiszem. Három hét múlva folytatódik az egyetem, nem hagyhatom itt a tanulmányaimat – megtehette volna. Rengeteg pénz örököse volt, semmi szüksége ügyvédi, jogászi diplomára, de a család szerint mit ér a gazdagság hatalom nélkül? A tudás hatalom. Enjolras ügyvéd akart lenni, és ezzel megfogta az apját, a saját útját akarta járni.

Olivier rosszallóan nézett rá.

- Nem mondom el anyádnak a veszekedésünket, összetörne a szíve.

- Talán erősebb, mint gondolod.

Az apja nem reagált.

- Még nincs vége, Antoine. Nem lázadhatsz fel a korona ellen, a családod ellen következmények nélkül. Eddig próbáltam türelmes lenni, mert azt hittem, jó fiú vagy, de most nem hagysz választást, a jövőben ne várj tőlem megértést.

- Ahogy óhajtod, apám. Tagadj ki, ha szeretnél. Nem tudsz megváltoztatni, mert a szívemben tudom, mi az igaz.

- Nos, akkor nagyon jó ötletet kell kitalálnom, hogy sarokba szorítsalak.

Antoine nem lepődött meg a kijelentésen, az elmúlt három-négy évben nem egyszer hallotta. Most szilárdabb volt, mint bármikor ezelőtt, de úgy gondolta, semmi nem tud semmi olyan tenni, ami megváltoztathatná.

Híres utolsó szavak.


	2. Váratlan hírek

_Október 26, 1830_

Enjolras belemélyedt a könyvébe. Már olvasta korábban, de Arisztotelészt mindig érdemes olvasni. Öntudatlanul szájával is kimondta az olvasott mondatokat. „Nekünk most figyelembe kell venni azokat a nézeteket, melyek elfogadják az általános elveket, a jólét és megélhetés fontossága, amely megváltoz…

- Monsieur Enjolras? – egy lágy, kicsit érces hangot hallott balról, és egy kéz érintette meg.

Felnézett és látta Pontmercy kis barátnőjét maga előtt. Ennek a kis gaminnak idegesítő szokása volt követni a fiatalembert, és bánatos kutyaszemekkel figyelte minden lépését.

Enjolras biztos volt benne, hogy csak Marius nem látja, mit érez iránta ez a kislány.

- Mi az? – kérdezte szárazon. Istenem, van fontosabb dolga is, mint foglalkozni…Mi is a neve…? Valami régies, regénybe illő… mindjárt eszébe jut…

A lány az ajkába harapott elvörösödve, amitől édesen nézett ki.

- Monsieur Marius, ő… itt lesz hamarosan?

- Nem, legalább is Courfeyrac azt mondta, valószínűleg csak később jön ma este.

- Miért? – kerekítette a szemeit. - Ugye jól van?

Enjolras sóhajtott. „Hagyj egyedül" –gondolta. „Had fejezzem be a fejezetet a találkozó előtt."

– Nincs semmi baja, csak egy hosszú esszét kell írnia Blondeaunak holnapra – Éponine! Ez a neve! Igen, most már emlékszik. – Ha akarod, itt megvárhatod, Éponine, de maradj csöndben és ne zavarj.

Éponine elmosolyodott.

- Ígérem csöndben leszek! Sokat gyakoroltam, mert apám nem szerette a zajt otthon.

- Ebben biztos vagyok – mondta Enjolras és visszabújt a könyvébe.

Csizmák lépteit hallotta távolodni, meg szék zörgését a sarokban, ahol a lány leült, és megrázta a fejét. Rosszul érezte magát szegény lány miatt. Nem tudott sokat róla, csak amit a szemében látott, azt a fájdalmas és nyilvánvaló vonzódást Pontmercy iránt. Szép lánynak tűnt pedig. Szánalmas és szörnyen megalázott, az biztos, de Pontmercy szépen beszél vele, és ez egy jó ajánlás volt az Amisnak, ahol be és elfogadták a jelenlétét. És nem különben, megtestesítette azt, amiért harcolnak (amiért, gondolta fájdalmasan, nem csak az elmúlt pár hónapban kellett volna). És ezekkel a gondolatokkal tért vissza a könyvéhez.

_"Két külön véleményt kell megvizsgálnunk. Egyik, mely a politikai része, megkülönbözteti az egyén szabadságát a politika, valamint…..."_

* * *

Vagyis mégsem, mert ahogy megpróbálta befejezni a fejezetet, megjelentek hangosan lármázó barátai az ajtóban (beleértve a szemmel láthatóan már megint részeg Grantaire-t), és ez arra késztette, hogy illedelmesen betegye a könyvjelzőt ott, ahol tartott és figyelmesen kísérje a történteket. Ahogy körültekintett az összegyűlt emberek kis csoportjain, mindenhol egyéni beszélgetésbe merültek el, mint minden zsúfolt szobában, és azon töprengett, hogy ez az egész miért is van pontosan. Júliúsban úgy tűnt, minden megoldódott. Egy Lajos Fülöppel később, de itt volt ugyan az a probléma; ő maga nem, mint a monarchiával szembeni ellenállás része, de látszólag, mint a mozgalom vezetője (a mozgalom kifejezés csak a kocsmákban és kávéházakban létezett). Végül arra jutott, hogy ez mind Combeferre hibája. Combeferre mutatta be Courfeyracnak, és végül minden magától történt.

Ha később eszébe jut, majd megköszöni Combeferre-nek. Mindig jobb csinálni valamit, mint ha csak gondolunk rá, és természetesen jobb egy egész részeként tenni, mint egymagunkban lázongani.

Az este a szokásos dolgok mentén zajlott, tele vitákkal és időnkénti kicsattanásokkal, amikkel néha egymásnak estek. Fél tíz körül Pontmercy esett be a szobába, mintha épp kergettnék volna, nyakkendője ferdén lengett, haja csapzottan hullott az arcába. Sötét szemei vörösen izzottak az izgalomtól.

- A második éves Blondeau tézis esszé? – találgatott azonnal Christophe Bahorel.

Marius kimerülten bólintott. Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Éponine jelent meg mellette, karon ragadta és elrángatta a sarokban álló asztalhoz. Enjolras szeme sarkából figyelte a párt, ahogy a lány hevesen magyaráz valamit, mielőtt visszafordult volna az ajtóhoz, ahol egy zavart férfit pillantott meg. A fiatal fiú annyi időslehetett, mint Enjolras, vagy egy kicsit idősebb, hullámos barna hajjal és barátságos mandula szemekkel. Ruhái kopottak, szemüveget viselt, és ideges arckifejezéssel álldogált egyik lábáról a másikra.

– Ez a… az… ABC és Barátai találkozója? – kérdezte bátortalanul.

- Isten hozott barátom – köszöntötte melegen Courfeyrac az érkezőt. – Mi a neved?

- Patrice Feuilly. Pár napja hallottam az Amisról egy szomszédomtól, Raoul Montagne?

Az ismerős név hallatán Courfeyrac összes kételye eloszlott.

– Igen, nagyon jól ismerjük Rault! És azt gondolta, hogy ideküld hozzánk? Milyen rendes tőle. Gyere be, Patrice Feuilly, érezd otthon magad! Engedd meg, hogy bemutassam a társaságot.

És a szokásos bájával Courfeyrac bevezette az ifjút a szobába, lelkesen magyarázott, és csak Enjolras vizsgálgatta gyanakodva, míg a többiek örömmel fogadták. Courfeyrac jó vezetőnek bizonyult. Perceken belül Feuilly már otthon érezte magát, mintha már régóta járna a találkozókra; és Pontmercy elaludt az asztalon, ahol a gamin barátnője óvatosan tekergette ujjai között a haját, enyhe pírral az arcán.

* * *

Enjolras azon az estén kis csapatával, amely Combeferre, Grantaire és az új tag Feuilly (aki meglepően egész értelmesen és jól tájékozottan beszélt) elhagyta a Musain kávéházat. Grantaire Enjolrasra támaszkodott és hangosan énekelt.

- Jézusom, mennyit ittál? – kérdezte Enjolras dühösen és megpróbálta lelökni magáról.

- Közel sem eleget! – kurjantott Grantaire és hozzáköltött a Marseillaise dallamára egy pajzán strófát. Át akarta vetni karát Enjolras vállán, de elvesztette az egyensúlyát és elesett volna, ha Combeferre nem ragadja meg a karját. Feuilly ránézett.

– Mindig ilyen?

- Igen – morogta Enjolras.

- Nem – védte Combeferre. – Igazából nagyon kellemes társaság, ha épp józan. Jó, mulatságos, amikor iszik, de nem könnyű beszélni vele. Enjolras nem nagyon kedveli, mert nem tud kiállni az eszmék mellett.

Enjolras szeme összeszűkült.

- Ha nem érdekli az ügy, akkor jobb, ha nem áll az utunkba, és csinál viccet az egészből!

- Túlzol, Antoine.

- És én vagyok az, aki mindig hazaviszi, szóval hálás lennék, ha befejezhetném.

- Talán egy kocsit kéne hívni – javasolta Combeferre.

Enjolras a fejét rázta.

- Ilyenkor? Nem találunk. Hazaviszem – adta a mártírt.

Haza is kísérte, szerencsére egész hamar odaértek ahhoz képest, hogy egy részeg embert kísért fel a lakás lépcsőjén. Lefektette a motyogó Grantaire-t a kanapén, aztán ott hagyta azzal, hogy valószínüleg egy kis nyakfájással fog felkelni, és a lehető leggyorsabban elhagyta az épületet, befordult a saját utcájába, remélve, hogy Combeferre még ébren van, hogy befejezzék vitájukat az irodalmi tendenciáról, amiről előző nap beszélgettek.

Amikor megérkezett, a házfelügyelő udvariasan rámosolygott.

- Monsieur, levele érkezett.

- Köszönöm – azzal szórakozottan átvette a borítékot a pocakos kis öregtől és felment a lépcsőn. Amint belépett a szalonba, felismerte az apja kézírását a levélen. Kinyitotta és kivette az egy oldalas szöveget, amit apja írt. Kevés érdeklődéssel kezdte olvasni (mint általában a szülei levelét), de a felénél megdermedt, elsápadt, újra elolvasta, hátha csak rosszul látta, vagy félre olvasta. De nem.

"_Merde._"

* * *

- Ez most komoly? – kérdezte Combeferre 20 perccel később. Az előszoba melletti ajtónál ültek, és Enjolras hihetetlenül nézte a kezében lévő papírt. Levette a kalapját, a kabátját, csak a könyékig feltűrt ingében ült.

- Szóval eldőlt… A csodálatos szüleim elhatározták, hogy az agglegény napjaim szörnyű véget érjenek.

Combeferre az együttérzés és a nevetés határán volt.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy megnősülsz.

- Egyáltalán nem érdekel ez az egész – mondta sötéten Enjolras. – Nincs időm ilyen képtelenségre! Rengeteg dolgom van!

- Úgy rémlik, volt idő, amikor romantikus lélek voltál…

- Igen, amikor 13 évesek voltunk! – tiltakozott Enjolras. – Felnőttünk, és szeretném, ha elfelejtenéd!

Combeferre mosolygott.

– Esélytelen, mon ami.

- És az az összes nő közül Franciaországban, akit elvehetnék, pont _Hyacinthe Guillory_! Istenem, François, emlékszel, amikor gyerekek voltunk?

- Mindenhova követett téged.

- Igen! Esküszöm, a legidegesítőbb lény a világon, amit Isten teremtett! És mérget vennék rá, hogy semmit sem változott.

- Nos…de legalább gyönyörű.

- Gyönyörű? – képedt el Enjolras. – Mit bánom, hogy gyönyörű? Az összes gyönyörű nő buta! Ki nem állhatom őket!

Barátja ránézett.

– Csodálkozom, Antoine, honnan ered ez a romantika ellenességed.

- Ered – mondta Enjolras fáradt türelemmel. – rengeteg nagyszerű dologból, amiket te pontosan jól ismersz. Időpazarlás az egész, és fölösleges pénzkiadás, a nőket csak ez érdekli, a felhajtás! Ne hidd, hogy nem emlékszem arra, amikor évekkel ezelőtt udvaroltál egy lánynak, és mennyit szomorkodtál, mikor egy gazdagabb _monseur_hoz ment hozzá! Nem látom az okát, hogy miért érné meg megházasodni, mert csak fizethetek. Most tényleg fontosabb dolgok miatt kell aggódnunk.

- Elcsigázódtál – mondta Combeferre egy szororú mosollyal. – Megéri, Antoine, Akár hiszed, akár nem. Csak magasak az elvárásaid.

- Ez nem az elvárásaimon múlik – válaszolt az. – Főleg a választási jogaimat látva, ezt vették el, a szabad döntésemet.

Egy percig csend volt, majd hangosan kitört.

- Ez nem arról szól, hogy anyám aggódik, hogy örök agglegény maradok! Ez mind apám befolyása. Azt hiszi, ha belekényszerít a házasságba, hazamegyek és játszom a jó royalistát, ahogy mindig is akarta... Megpróbál manipulálni engem!

Combeferre ránézett.

- A kérdés csak az: hagyod neki?

- Nem.


	3. Kicsit kiakadva

_November 14, 1830_

A Musain hátsó terme majdnem üres volt. Ma nem volt hivatalos találkozó, de az Amis vezérei ott ültek: Enjolras, Combeferre, Bahorel és Joly.

Bahorel beszélt. Magas volt, széles vállú, erős hajjal, rosszul öltözött és Enjolras az első találkozásukkor egy évvel ezelőtt nem nagyon kedvelte. Lustának és féktelennek tartotta. Idővel azonban megtanulta, hogy rengeteg minden van a nevető barna szemek mögött; több, mint várta. Melegség és nyitottság áradt belőle, ami körül ölelte az egész társaságot, és Enjolras rájött, hogy semmit sem tehet az ellen, hogy ne élvezze a társaságát.

- Sajnálom – mondta Bahorel. – Mindent megpróbáltam a műszaki egyetemen, meggyőzőbb voltam, mint valaha, de még nem biztosak, hogy mellénk állnak.

- Akkor nem jutottunk előrébb abban a negyedben? – kérdezte Combeferre.

- Egyetértenek velünk, de még elégedettek a jelennel, sem mint, hogy feladják – vont vállat Bahorel.

- Francba – morgott Enjolras. – Sokat reméltem a műszakis diákoktól, felbecsülhetetlen erő lenne, hiszen Párizs egyik legfontosabb rétege. Kétségtelen, hogy az ő megmozdulásuk követőket tanálna, számtalan diák, de a támogatásuk nélkül…! - az asztalra csapott vörös arccal, felpattant és sétálni kezdett az asztal körül.

- A francba! – ismételte. – Nem értik? Hát nem tudják, hogy ezzel feladják a polgárjogukat, a szabadságjogukat, az emberi értékeiket? Hogy nem látják?

A reakciója erősebb volt, mint kellett, még egy ilyen szenvedélyes embernél is, még ha oka is van rá. Még ő is megértette, kicsit heves volt, és nem lepődött meg Joly-n, aki ezt szóvá tette.

- Enjolras, mostanában feszültebb vagy, mint általában – mondta az orvostan hallgató. – Az ingerlékenység oka sokszor a bélférgek a szervezetben, biztos nincs…?

- Jól vagyok, Joly – csattant fel a beteg. – tökéletesen jól!

Joly felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem feszegette a témát. Azonban Enjolras észrevette a jelentőségteljes pillantást, összenézést Bahorellel.

- Mi az?

Bahorel vállat vont.

- Nagyon kivagy mostanában, tudod.

Enjolras sóhajtott. Pontosan ezt akarta elkerülni, nem akarta a többiek orrára kötni a szülei jövőre – az ő jövőjére - vonatkozó terveit. Combeferre ismerte annyira, hogy hagyta saját módján kezelni a dolgot, a többi barátjuk biztos jobban belefolyt volna, mint amennyire szeretné.

- Nem lehet az embernek csak simán rossz hete annélkül, hogy a barátai faggatnák? Ha Laigle lenne, szemetek se rezdülne!

- Hát, mert ha Laigle-nek rossz hete van, akkor inkább viccelődik, sem minthogy erőszakosan nekitámadjon mindenkinek, aki a közelében van – mondta Joly.

- Én nem… vagy igen? – nézett rájuk. Bahorel bólintott, Combeferre fintort vágott.

- Nem vagy önmagad – mondta csendesen.

- Na, elmondod, mi a baj? – kérdezte Joly.

- Jól vagyok – rázta meg a fejét a vallatott.

- Kivéve azt a tényt, mon ami, hogy tényleg láthatóan gondterhelt vagy – szólt Bahorel.

- Semmi olyan, amit ne tudnék kezelni – válaszolt élesen Enjolras. – Elnézést kérek, ha udvariatlan vagyok mostanában, de ez nem tartozik rátok – ránézett a könyvkupacra, amit hozott. – Azt hiszem, az a legjobb, ha most hazamegyek, most nincs több feladatunk itt.

- Ki beszél itt most kötelező feladatokról? – kérdezte Bahorel.

De Enjolras meg se hallotta, egy udvarias és gyors köszönéssel elhagyta a kávézót. Gyorsan szedte a lépteit, egyszer csak hallotta, hogy valaki utána kiabál, és Combeferre-rel találta szemben magát. A kis férfi hihetetlen gyorsan utolérte, kalapját a kávézóban hagyva.

- Antoine, tudom, hogy nem akarsz róla beszélni a többiek előtt, még jó, hogy nem, de a szüleid levele óta kifordultál magadból. Tegnap már borzalmas állapotban voltál. Történt még valami?

Enjolras megvakarta az állát.

- Igen – vallotta be. – Azonnal válaszoltam apámnak, megírtam neki, hogy még van két év a tanulmányaimból, tehát ez a legrosszabb idő az eljegyzéshez, szóval nem tudom tiszta lelkiismeret nélkül teljesíteni a kívánságát.

- Jogos, azt hiszem – merengett Combeferre.

- Múlt héten megkaptam a válaszát.

- És?

- Két választást kínált fel. Első: egy hosszú eljegyzésben szenvedek a tanulmányaim végéig, mialatt udvarolok a drága Hyacinthnek, aki mellesleg el van ragadtatva az eljegyzéstől. Második lehetőség, hogy tavasszal megnősülök, egész nyáron szokom a házas életet, mielőtt Maraisba költözünk, és boldogan folytatom az egyetemet házas férfiként. Apám szerint, idézem „szokatlan, de előfordul, hogy egy fiatalembernek felesége van, mielőtt megszerezné a diplomát".

Combeferre az ajkába harapott.

- Ügyes, nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy eltökélt.

- Még jó, hogy az! Pontosan olyan fiút csinál belőlem, amilyet mindig is akart! Talán ha lenne bátyám, nem kényszerítene ilyesmire.

- Ha lenne bátyád… pont olyan lenne, mint te, apád őt is irányítaná.

Ez mosolyt csalt Enjolras arcára, az elsőt hetek óta. Abban a pillanatban hálás volt, hogy Combeferre a barátja. A legrégebbi és legkedvesebb barátja, aki mégha vér szerint nem is, de testvére volt, mindig tudta, mit mondjon. Pár másodperccel később Enjolras ismét szúrást érzett a gyomrában.

- Én persze azonnal válaszoltam, az érvelésnek semmi hatása, így nyíltan megmondtam, hogy nem.

- Gondolom ez sem segített.

Enjolras a fejét rázta.

- Nem tudom, hogy mászok ki ebből, François.

Combeferre megölelte.

- Megoldjuk. Pár nap múlva válaszolsz, addig kitalálunk valamit.

Enjolras hálásan rámosolygott, majd megkérdezte.

- Tényleg kiállhatatlan vagyok?

- Sajnos mindenkinek feltűnt.

- Ó.

-Igen. Talán el kéne nekik mondani, mi történt. Nem mindenkinek persze, de a legjobb barátaidnak – Courfeyrac, Laigle és Jehan?

- Nem – mondta Enjolras. – Nem akarom, hogy tudják, senki. Bár, ha nem találunk megoldást hamarosan… talán tanácsot kérek, Mariustól. Ő megértené, van tapasztalata a családi problémákban, az erőszakos nagypapákkal. De addig is, nem akarok semmi zavart, főleg Grantaire-re gondolok, ha ő megtudná…

- Megígérem – bólintott Combeferre, majd kis szünet után hozzátette. – Ha nem Hyacinthe lenne, ugyan ennyire kitartanál?

Enjolras elgondolkodott.

- Talán nem. De természetesen az egész ötletet kifogásolom, de az a tény, hogy a szüleim Hyacinthe-t szemelték ki a feleségemnek – undorodva mondta ki ezt a szót. – A lehető legrosszabbá tette a helyzetet.

- Mert minden _apró_ részletet tud a kis Antoine-ról?

- Hé! Egyébként igen, és nem akarom, hogy felhsználja ellenem.

Combeferre ránézett.

- Barátom, te nagyon különös ember vagy.

- Gyakran emlékeztetsz rá – összenéztek, ahogy csak régi, jó barátok néznek, akik egész életükben ismerték egymást, mindent tudnak, és már nincs szükség szavakra. Nincsenek titkok, csak elfogadás, ami olyan mély, mint a testvériség.

Combeferre megveregette Enjolras vállát.

- Menj haza, aludd ki magad, és ne aggódj pár órát. Megtaláljuk a módját, hogy megvédjük a kis agglegény életedet. Most visszamegyek a kávézóba, mert azt hiszem, ott hagytam a kalapom.

- Csodálkozom, hogy még csak most vetted észre.

Combeferre ironikus pillantást vetett rá, majd elment. Enjolras egy pillanatig utánanézett, majd az ellenkező irányba indult, és hetek óta először remény csillant fel előtte.


	4. Abszurd ötlet

_November 19, 1830_

A következő napokban Enjolras visszatért a normális dolgokhoz, részt vett az előadásokon, találkozott Courfeyrac-kal, Bahorellel és Laigle-el a Corinth-ban, és megbeszélték a stratégiát, hogy cserkésszék be a műszakisokat. Esténként Combeferre-rel ültek össze és beszéltek az eljegyzésről, és a megmentéséről, de semmire sem jutottak. Enjolras újra aggódni kezdett, de barátja nyugtatta, biztos találnak megoldást, olyan kézenfekvőt, amire nem is gondolnának. Ez sok terhet levett a válláról, nem pazarolt energiát az aggódásra.

November tizenkilencedikén este Courfeyrac társaságában sétált be a Musain kávéházba, akivel a főúton találkoztak.

- Az új fiú, Feuilly, milyen a találkozókon? – kérdezte tőle. - Még nem volt alkalmam beszélgetni vele.

- Eléggé gondterhelt voltál – bólintott Courfeyrac. – Feuilly festő, egész jók a munkái, pár képét megmutatta. Jó gyerek, azt hiszem. Széles látókörű, jobb, mint néhány egyetemista, ami meglepő.

- Miért?

- Tudod, ő árva. Minden, amit tanult, magától tanulta.

- Lenyűgöző.

- Szerintem is. Egyébként lelkes és gyorsan tanul. Múlt héten már egész Auszriát megtanulta a könyvemből. Azt hiszem, adhatna Grantairenek magánórákat, rá férne… - nevetett fel.

- Á, Grantaire, én örülnék a legjobban, ha valami értékeset is mondana – nevetett Enjolras is.

Így léptek be a kávézóba, ahol már ott ültek a többiek.

* * *

Egy órán belül a megbeszélés véget ért.

A résztvevők maroknyi csapata feloszlott, és csak a legközelebbi és legfontosabb tagok maradtak a kávézóban, az új taggal Feuilly-vel. Grantaire és Joly sakkoztak, amit Laigle nézett és szárazon kommentálta. Jean Prouvaire csak rendbe szedte magát és báját, és szíve hölgyéről mesélt Bahorelnek, aki hallgatta (vagy csak próbálta... Jehan gyakran megismételte, amikor észrevette a lankadását). Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Marius és Combeferre egy asztal körül ültek, ittak és nevettek.

Enjolras, a maga részéről egyedül ült egy asztalnál, nem messze a négyes csoporttól. Néhány könyv hevert előtte az asztalon, amiket buzgón átolvasott. Kettő egyetemi könyv volt, amiben azt remélte, talál valami megoldást az ő ügyére vonatkozólag a homályos francia törvényekben.

Gyorsan elvesztette a lelkesedését. Alaposan átvizsgált minden törvényt, ami a házzasság intézményére vonatkozik, de semmilyen kiskaput nem talált. Végső kétségbeesésében még az örökösödési törvényeket is tanulmányozta, hátha talál valami használhatót, de semmi.

Miközben olvasott, Combeferre ült oda mellé.

- Találtál valamit? – kérdezte halkan.

- Semmit. Felfedeztem, hogy van kiskapu az örökösödési adóban, amit okos házasok kihasználhatnak, de nekem nem sokat segít.

Combeferre aggodalmasan nézett rá és az előtte lévő könyvekre.

- Mennyit olvasál át?

- Az összeset – sóhajtott Enjolras. – Az összes könyvemet, a régieket is, a könyvtárba is elmentem, de semmi. Egyik könyv sem ír erről az idejétmúlt szabályról – beletúrt a hajába és az asztalra borult.

- Tényleg azt hittem, biztos van valami…- mondta Combeferre elkeseredetten.

- Mit tudsz te a jogról meg a törvényekről? – nyögött fel Enjolras, majd felkönyökölt. - Sajnálom, François. Nem úgy értettem.

- Aggódsz, ez csak természetes, de – Combeferre elmosolyodott. – nem ismerek egy férfit sem, aki ennyire küzdene azért, hogy elkerülje a házasságot Hyacinthe Guillory-vel.

Kicsit hangosan mondhatta, mert Courfeyrac, aki komoly beszélgetésben volt Mariussal, erre felnézett.

- Mit hallok? – az egész szoba zengett a hangától.

- Semmiség – válaszolt Enjolras gyorsan.

- Igazán? Mert valaki határozottan házasságról beszélt. Ez az, amiért az utóbbi időben ilyen morcos voltál? Végül találtál egy nőt, aki beköti a fejedet?

Enjolras egy kitörni készülő vulkánná kezdett alakulni, ezért Combeferre gyorsan magyarázni kezdett.

- Nem ő. Az apja akarja belekényszeríteni egy házasságba, egy gyerekkori ismerősünkkel, Enjolrasnak egyáltalán semmi köze az ötlethez.

- Ez mindent megmagyaráz – bólintott Courfeyrac.

Mindenki, (kivéve a zavarodott Feuillyt), óvatosan néztek rá, tapasztalatból vagy pletykából, de ismerték az Enjolrasok közti kapcsolatot.

Pillanatokon belül az egész csapat összeült, kivéve Laigle, aki gyorsan elmagyarázta az új fiúnak, mi a helyzet és miért kínos ez egész ügy.

- Hogy értsem – gondolkodott Bahorel. – Ez az újabb ötletük támadt, hogy eltérítsenek forradalmi szándékodtól?

- Nagyon úgy tűnik – válaszolt maga elé Enjolras, akinek kényelmetlen volt a helyzet.

- De te Antoine Enjolras vagy – tette hozzá Joly. – És megtagadod.

- Még jó!

- És itt a bökkenő - Combeferre folytatta a magyarázatot. – Sürgősen kiutat kell találnunk.

A levegő azonnal megtelt javaslatokkal, mindenki egyszerre beszélt, dobálták az ötleteiket. Enjolras az ajkába harapott, néha még el is mosolyodott egy-egy ötleten, és azt hitte, sosem lesz vége, és nem hitte azt sem, hogy bármelyik javaslat megmenthetné, mégis melegséggel töltötte el, hogy ilyen barátai vannak.

Pár perccel később a vitatkozás alábbhagyott, de csoportosították a terveiket, ahogy szokták, hogy mi a legjobb módja egy esküvő elkerülésének.

Egyszer csak Grantaire hangja csendült fel a tömegből.

– Az lenne a megoldás, ha már házas lennél, akkor nem kéne mégegyszer megnősülnöd, nem?

Combeferre, aki mindig türelmesen meghallgatta Grantaire-t, nyíltan felnevetett.

- Őrült vagy! – képedt el. - Egy kamu esküvő? Mire nem gondolsz…!

- Nem, nem kamu házasság - makacskodott Grantaire. – Tényleg megnősülne, de egy olyan valakit venne el, aki kevésbé készíti ki, mint a drága Hyacinthe.

- Sok szerencsét kívánok a hölgy megtalálásához – vigyorodottel Bahorel. Enjolras a fejét rázta.

- Grantaire, mint mindig, nem tud józanul gondolkodni.

Az ital-imádó azonban teljesen elégedett volt az ötletével, és nem akarta föladni.

- Nem, te az egész házassági ceremóniát elveted, szóval mit csinálsz? Olyan csajt veszel el, aki tudja ezt. Törvényes házasság lenne, de mivel a lány tudná, hogy miért kell, mégsem lenne igazi, ha érted mire gondolok… - kacsintott Enjolrasra, akinek elkerekedett a szeme. – Így kikerülsz apád alól, és ő nem tud tenni ellened semmit. Megkapod az örökséged is. Majd azt mondod nekik, hogy titokban történt pár hónapja. Bosszankodnak majd, de bizonyos szempontból megkapják amit akarnak. Ez a tökéletes terv!

Jehan a fejét rázta.

- De gondoljatok szegény lányra. Milyen nő menne bele hamis érzelmekkel egy kamu házasságba?

- Ó, hidd el, az öröksége elég vonzó. Képzeld csak el – mondta Joly.

- Távol álljon tőlem, hogy ezzel kössem magamhoz a lányt – mutatott rá Enolras.

- Ettől lenne az egész üres – fejezte be Jehan.

-Igazából… - csendült egy új hang. – Grantaire mond valamit.

Eddig Marius csendben ült hátul, gondolataiba merülve az egész beszélgetés alatt, de most minden szem rá szegeződött.

- Hogy érted, Pontmercy?- kérdezte Enjolras.

Marius összeszedte a gondolatait.

- Nos, nyilvánvalóan a legideálisabb megoldás, hogy ne vedd el ezt a Guillory lányt az, ha már nős vagy, de a tökéletes lány megtalálása a gond. Majdnem lehetetlen, egyet értesz?

- Igen.

- Azt hiszem, tudok egy lányt.

- Csak viccelsz! – rázta a fejét Laigle.

- Kétlem – csatlakozott Joly.

- Ki? – érdeklődött Combeferre.

Marius elmosolyodott.

- Mit szóltok Éponine-hoz?

Egy percig csönd lett, aztán kitört a nevetés, csak Enjolras nem nevetett és Marius.

Csak nézték egymást.

- Pontmercy, te képzelődsz. Láttad már Éponine-t? A szüleim soha nem hinnék el, hogy olyan erős benyomást tett rám, hogy szembeszálljak velük!

Marius tiltakozott.

- Nem, gondold csak meg! Éponine egész csinos, hisz láttátok. Évek óta az utcán él, de képzeljétek el, ha szépen felöltözik, milyen szép kishölgy lenne! És még… talán így kárpótolhatom.

- Kárpótolni? Miért? – kérdezte Feuilly.

- Miután elmentem nagyapámtól, és mielőtt Courfeyrac befogadott volna, nagyon szegény voltam. Éponine és a családja a szomszédom volt, és ő gondoskodott rólam, segített nekem, megvédett, amikor ki akartak rabolni, gondolkodás nélkül elém vetette magát! Sokkal tartozom neki, de pénzem nincsen, és nem tudom, hogy segíthetnék rajta. De ha hozzád menne… Lenne esélye felemelkedni! Értelmes lány, okos, talpraesett, csak a családja… és tudod mit? – Marius sokatmondón nézett rá. – Éponine pont úgy áll a házassághoz, mint te! Mondta is nekem, hogy soha nem akar férjhez menni!

_Igen_, gondolta Enjolras, és mindenki más is a teremben, _mert vakon szerelmes beléd, és máshoz soha nem menne hozzá._

- Tökéletes – mondta Marius. – megment téged a kényszerházasságtól, és Éponine megmenekül az utcáról, az apjától. Mindketten nyertek.

Enjolras a fejét rázta.

-Őrültség, egyet értetek, nem? Pontmercy-nek elment az esze.

Mindenki némán maga alé nézett.

- François? - kérdezte Enjolras reményledve.

- Igazából – kezde lassan Combeferre. – nem rossz ötlet. Nem tökéletes, de működhet. Nem azt mondtad, hogy apád fő indoka az, hogy anyád fél, hogy örökké agglegény maradsz?

- Igen.

- Na, akkor ők nem bíztak abban, hogy találsz feleséget magadnak, ezért ők jelölték ki. Ha Délen lennénk, joguk lenne hozá, de ez Párizs! Furcsább dolgok is történnek. És Mariusnak igaza van, a rongyok alatt gyémánt van, biztosan szépen mutat melletted. Még csak egy gamin, de ha kicsinosítjuk, ki tudja?

Enjolras a fejét rázta.

- De a családja! Nevetséges…

- Majd azt monduk, árva. Nem lesz nehéz elintézni, az apja mindig valami álnevet használ, a rendőrség se találja, és Ponine szabad – lelkesült Marius.

- Ráadásul – vigyorgottCombeferre. – Egész Lyonban nem volt még ekkora botrány 14 éves korunk óta!

- El tudom képzelni – somolygott Bahorel. – Soha nem várták volna tőle ezt…

- Ez nevetséges – mondta Enjolras, de már nem ő irányított. Marius ötlete volt az egyetlen kiút, ami ellen még mindig tiltakozott, de nem volt más. Ennek az őrületnek soha nem lesz vége. – Nem is ismerem a lányt!

- Ez még senkit nem állított meg – mutatott rá Courfeyrac.

- Ami rengeteg boldogtalan házassághoz vezetett – vitatkozott az érintett. – Ez, végül így végződik, ezt mindenki tudja.

Marius lecsapott.

– Na, végül meggondolod?

Grantaire csatlakozott.

- Igen, Enjolras, mutasd meg, hogy igazi jó barát és férfi vagy – ezzel elégedetten dőlt hátra.

Enjolras mogorván nézte őket, és vissza akart vágni valahogy. Végül csak annyit mondott.

- Rendben. Legközelebb, ha Éponine itt lesz, beszélek vele. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem megy bele egy ilyen őrült tervbe.


	5. Eljegyezve

_November 20, 1830_

A következő estén Enjolras arra lett figyelmes, hogy a szokásosnál is többet nézi a bejárati ajtót. A végeredmény, amiben megállapodtak Pontmercy barátnőjét illetően, egész nap a fejében motoszkált, és a beszélgetés, amit nem kerülhet el, ha belép a Cafe Musain ajtaján. Az előző napig Éponine csak lényegtelen mellékszereplő volt. Most sajnálta, és elképzelte azt a fájdalmat, amit akkor érez, mikor Marius közli vele a hírt. Most belegondolt, hogy ez a lány lesz a felesége, semmi sem változott meg benne. Ha megvolt a véleménye valakiről, nem nagyon változtatta meg, majdem semmilyen körülmény.

Talán Isten megszánja, és nem küldi ide azt a lányt jó sokáig. Ki tudja? Lehet, hogy egy hétig nem jön, vagy még tovább…

De nem volt kegyes a sors, nyílt az ajtó és az ismerős göndör fürtök megjelentek a kávézó halvány fényében. Éponine szeme megtalálta Mariust, és azonnal elmosolyodott.

_Édes Istenem_, gondolta Enjolras. _Ezzel a szegénnyel akarnak összehozni?_

Éponine nem lehetett több tizennyolcnál. Tudta, hogy régen a házasságok még ennél is fiatalabb korban köttettek, de Éponine még majdnem gyerek…egy szánalmas körülmények között élő gyerek. Mariusnak abban igaza volt, hogy jó adottságai vannak. Rosszul élt, és nem nevezhetjük csinosnak a szakadt rongyaiban, de finom állkapcsa, szemöldökének íve, a telt ajkai mégis megfogták. A bőre napbarnított volt, de a mandula szemei tüzesen csillogtak. A haja kócos és csapzott volt, a ruhái meg… jóindulattal sem beszélhetünk róla szépen.

Ahogy Marius meglátta, bizalmas pillantást váltott Enjolrassal, aki csak egyszerűen bólintott. Hálás volt neki, hogy ő beszél a lánnyal. Ha a Tuileries megtámadásáról lenne szó, előbb vállalta volna, mint ezt a feladatot. Figyelte, ahogy Marius a lányhoz fordul, megfogja a kezét (annak felderült az arca) és egy félreeső sarokba vezeti.

Az Amis ügyeinek megvitatásai és megbeszélése alatt Enjolras egyfolytában a párost figyelte. Alig tudott koncentrálni a Lafayette-t érintő politikai kérdésekre, csak a kis sarok és a két ember érdekelte, vajon mit beszélhetnek?

Marius sokáig beszélt, Éponine figyelmesen hallgatta. Egyszer csak elkomorult, elfordult Mariustól, aki megpróbálta megfogni a kezét az asztalon. Valamit mondott, vagy kérdezett, a kifejezése pedig a meglepettség és a fájdalmas reménykedést mutatta. Marius melegen rámosolygott és válaszolt, mire Enjolras reménykedni kezdett, de akkor észrevette a lány lemondó pillantását, eloszlott. Marius szélesen vigyorgott (ami valószínűleg fájt a lánynak), és még mondott valamit, mire a másik bólintott, aztán otthagyta őt és visszatért a csoporthoz. Marius elkapta Enjolrast.

- Elmagyaráztam neki a dolgot – mondta halkan, hogy csak a szőke férfi hallja. – Úgy tűnik hajlandó rá, de beszélni akar veled. Négyszemközt. Ma este a találkozó után.

- Jó – felelt Enjolras. És zavartan, lemondóan fordult vissza, hogy teljes figyelmét a vitának szentelje.

* * *

Enjolrast nagyon gyorsan elragadta a vita heve, majdnem meg is feledkezett Éponine-ról. Ha nincs Marius, aki elkapja, elsétált volna Combeferrel, aki szintén elfelejtette volna.

Sóhajtott.

A feje tele volt tervekkel, amiket otthon akart átgondolni, de ez az ügy most sajnos sokkal fontosabb volt, mint bármi más, és a kíváncsi Combeferre is visszapillantott az üres szobára.

A lány a kandallónál állt, narancssárga fény megvilágította sápadt arcát, és kiemelte soványságát. Ahogy közelebb ment és csökkent a távolság, a lány mélyen a szemébe nézett és tanulmányozni kezdte. Kevés olyan fiatal lány vette a bátorságot, hogy egyenesen a szemébe nézzen, vagy ha megtörtént, azonnal el is kapták egy mosoly kiséretében. Enjolras kicsit idegesnek érezte magát ettől az átható pillantástól. Ő is végignézett a lányon. Később Éponine keserűen elmosolyodott és megszólalt.

- Akkor… - úgy beszélt, mint aki tudja, mit akar mondani, de nem tudja, hogyan mondja.

- Akkor… - kezte Enjolras is, de ő sem jutott többre.

A lány még mindig nézte, majd hirtelen folytatta.

- Sokszor látom a St. Michele-n, néha hozzám is szólt, de soha nem ismer fel.

- Nagyon jó arcmemóriám van – válaszolt azonnal, de nem volt benne biztos, miért mondta ezt a lány.

- Akkor jobb, mint a többi. Őszinte leszek, egy kicsit tartok magától – mondta, majd önelégülten kiegyenesedett. – Éponine Thenardier vagyok, és nem félek semmitől, ennek így kell lennie, rémisztő, de nem fogok félni öntől.

A kijelentése zavarba hozta Enjolrast, ahogy ő is a lányt. Nagyon őszintének tűnt, de nem tudta, hova akar kilyukadni. Amikor folytatta, úgy tűnt, teljesen másról beszél, és Enjolras nem értette, miért mondta az előző mondatot.

- Marius mesélt a… kínos helyzetről, amiben van – harapott az ajkába, ami csinossá tette, ráadásul az utolsó szóra egy huncut mosoly bújt a szája sarkában.

- Elmagyarázta, hogy segíthetnék magának.

- És?

- És szeretném tudni, mennyire volt ez a maga ötlete?

- Őszintén, egy nagyon kicsit. Vagyis… annyira sem.

- Sejtettem – bólintott a lány. – Én lennék a legutolsó lány, akit elvenne. De Marius azt mondta, én vagyok a legalkalmasabb a munkára…

Furcsa volt, ahogy erről beszélt. Enjolras nem tudta megmondani, miért, talán mert olyan képtelen az ötlet? Milyen élet lehet, amit fel kell áldozni másért?

- Úgy tűnik – bólintott Enjolras szárazon.

- De kíváncsi vagyok – folytatta. – Tudja, mivel jár, ha velem van?

- Mivel alig beszéltünk, a válasz nyilvánvaló.

Éponine önelégülten elmosolyodott, de a szeme szégyentől csilllogott, leült és felhúzta a lábát.

- Nem vagyok olyan lány, mint azok a fiatal hölgyek a maga társaságában – mondta nyersen. - Igaz, maman megtanított egy csomó dologra, önállónak lenni, többé kevésbé, de nem vagyok csendes, nem vagyok finom, nem vagyok… ártatlan.

Úgy értette, nem szűz. Őszintén, Enjolras sejtette.

Az ilyen lányoknak nincs választásuk, ha élni akarnak, így nem lepődött meg, mire a lány folytatta.

- Maga okos, tudta ezt. Meglepődtem, hogy így is belement és nem ítélt el. Mert egy nőnek lehet más értékes kincse?

Enjolras vállat vont.

- A férfiak úgy élhetik az agglegény korszakukat, ahogy akarják. Nem kéne a nőktől elvárni az ellenkezőjét – ezt egyszer Johan mondta, és Enjolras meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy egyetért vele. – Egyébként ez a házasság mindkettőnk részéről a kényelemről szól, nem értem, miért zavarna.

Éponine sötéten felnevetett.

- Nem egy szokásos férfi maga!

- Nem gondolnám. Csak hiszek az egyenlőségben, ami az egyetlen út a jövő felé.

- Ahogy Marius is mondja.

Enjolras beletúrt a hajába.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy kimondom, de működhet. Pontmercy megtalálta a megoldást, kényes ugyan, és őszintén, nem ideális, de…

- Marius ötlete volt? – vágott közbe Éponine.

- Nem teljesen, de ő javasolt téged – válaszolt óvatosan Enjolras.

Tudta, hogy kedveli Mariust, és ezért reagált így, és a kifejezése is ezt mutatta.

- Miért én?

- Azt hiszem, így akar segíteni neked.

Most vette le először a szemét a férfiról és a meztelen lábát nézte. Valahol máshol jártak a gondolatai, és Enjolras észrevette, érdekli szegény lány.

Csönd telepedett rájuk. Enjolras nem tudta kitalálni, min gondolkodthat a lány, arca semmit sem árult el. Végül fölnézett, bele Enjolras szemeibe, akinek visszatért nyugtalansága.

- Rendben – hangjában kis keserűség csengett. – Megteszem. Én leszek a rókalyuk, ahova menekülhet a csapda elöl.

Bólintott.

- Köszönöm.

- De csak mert Marius mondta, hogy ez rajtam is segít. Hol beszéljük meg majd a többit?

- Nem tudom. Ismered a Corinth-ot?

Éponine bólintott.

- A Rue de Chanvrerie-n van, igen.

- Gyere oda nyolcra holnap este. Ott találkozom egy barátommal, Combeferre-rel, már találkoztál vele, ugye?

- Udvarias, a szemüveggel.

- Igen, ő François – mosolyodott el a személyleíráson. – akkor találkozunk a Corinthban, és megbeszéljük a továbbiakat.

- Rendben – bólintott.

Enjolras elpirult és óvatosan megérintette a vállát.

– Holnap találkozunk, Éponine.

Megfordult és az ajtó felé vette az irányt, mikor meghallotta Éponine hangját.

- Várjon! – hátranézett. A lány talpon volt és furcsán nézett rá.

- Nem tudom a keresztnevét?

- Antoine.

- Antoine. Illik magához. Monsieur Antoine, azt hiszem most eljegyzett.

- Azt hiszem igen – és távozott.

Még mindig nem volt elragadtatva a házasság gondolatától, Éponine megjelenése, viselkedése ellenére azonban mégiscsak jobb, mint ami Lyonban várna rá. És végülis megtartja a szabadságát. És ezzel a különös teremtménnyel beszélgetve rájött, még jó társaság is lehet, ha már a szerencsétlen körülmények így hozták.


	6. A stratégia

_November 21, 1830_

Háromnegyed nyolckor Enjolras és Combeferre megérkeztek a Corinth-ba, felmentek az emeletre, ami majdnem tele volt ebben az időben. Leültek az ablak mellé, ahol egy terebélyes pincérnő odament hozzájuk és felvette a rendelést. Enjolras rendelt mindkettőjüknek, és Éponine-nak is, aki még nem érkezett meg. A pincérnő bólintott, és hamar elillant, ezért aztán Combeferre megkérdezte.

– Én mit is keresek itt, Antoine?

- Én az összes törvényt és jogot tudom – felelt Enjolras. - De te tudod, hogy kell kezelni a nőket. Nekem egyszerűen nincs hozzá képességem.

- Nem lett volna jobb Courfeyrac erre a feladatra?- Combeferre szája sarkában mosoly bújált.

Enjolras szemei majdnem összeszűkültek.

- Az ő tanácsai másfajta nőkre vonatkoznak, más helyzetekre. Inkább benned bízom.

Combeferre bólintott.

- Szóval, amikor előző este beszéltél Éponine-nal, mi volt a benyomásod?

Enjolras gondolkozott egy darabig, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- Nagyon különös egy lány. A körülmények szülték, és ezek áldozata, de nagyon talpraesett. Nagyon tud nézni a szemeivel, szinte beléd lát, és nem tudsz elmenekülni.

Combeferre megint próbálta lenyelni a mosolygást, és Enjolras folytatta.

- Vannak elvei, és értelmes, de ahogy beszél…mintha nem is nő lenne, semmi finomság. Mindent összevetve egy bizarr teremtmény, és nem is olyan csinos.

Amikor befejezte, Combeferre teljesen vigyorgott.

- Máris megveted őt! Nagyon helyes, barátom, jó úton vagy a tökéletlen házas ember felé!

- Nem – mondta hűvösen Enjolras. – Nem vetem meg Éponine-t. Ez csak az őszinte véleményem. És úgy tűnik, igazam van. Örülnék, ha nem rontanál az amúgy is rossz helyzetemen a megjegyzéseiddel.

Abban a pillanatban jobbról egy hang csendült.

– De ez a te véleményed, nem igat, _mon ami_!

Combeferre és Enjolras felnéztek és megpillantották Jolyt és Laigle-t, akik tőlük alig két asztalnyira hallgatóztak és csöppentek bele a vitájukba. Végül a páros felállt és csatlakozott hozzájuk az ablak melletti asztalnál.

- Mit kerestek itt?- kérdezte Combeferre.

Laigle vállat vont.

– Az ész elél ideákon, de a hasnak szüksége van valami kézzel foghatóra.

- A kérdés az, hogy ti mit kerestek itt? - kérdezte Joly.

- Éponine-nal vitatjuk meg az ügyeinket - felelt Enjolras.

Laigle önelégülten mosolygott.

– Tehát Pontmercy bolond ötlete mégsem olyan bolond?

- Úgy tűnik, nem – így Enjolras. – Bár az elején azt kívántam.

Morcos ábrázata ellenére, a másik három jókedvűen nézett rá.

Joly derűsen vállon veregette.

- Barátom, szabad ember vagy és leszel is!

- Igen, az - mondta Combeferre. – Na de most az lenne a legjobb, ha mindketten elmennétek.

- Miért?- kérdezte Joly.

- Mert egy fiatal hölgyet várunk perceken belül, és nem szerentém, ha az idióta vicceitekkel elijesztenétek!

Laigle felhorkantott.

- Ha elijesztenénk! Marius igazolja, hogy ezt a lányt lehetetlen megijeszteni

- Igaz – erősítette meg Joly. – Igaz a névrokonára, talán? Ismerünk más Éponine-t?

Laigle, aki minden jelentéktelen tárgyban ismeretes volt, élénken bólintott.

– Ironikus. Talán forradalmárnak lenni, mint te, nem való az a név, hogy Enjolras; ne hívjunk inkább Sabinusnak? Igen, Sabinus leszel, ő meg a te…

- Éponine - Enjolras felpattant a helyéről.

A lány tűnt fel a lépcsőn.

* * *

Éponine, a maga részéről az egész napot valamiféle belső zűrzavarral töltötte. Úgy érezte, mintha összenyomnák minden részét a legfájdalmasabb módon. A szíve Mariusért kiáltott, azért a helyes fiatalemberért, aki alig idősebb nála, és aki mindig kedves volt hozzá. A feje pedig azt mondta neki, hogy az a házassági ajánlat, amit Antoine Enjolrastól kaphat, a legjobb lehetőség, amire valaha számíthat.

A pajzsa alatt, - amit keserű, és durva szavak miatt, vagy ütések és sebhelyek miatt vett fel egész életében (főleg apjától származtak), Éponine belül romantikus lélek volt. Talán azért is mert a neve is az volt, vagy csak önmaga miatt. Nehéz lenne megmondani, de az volt, aki volt. Még a kegyetlen utcai élet sem tudta kiölni az álmokat belőle. Azt akarta, hogy szeressék, ahogy egyszer a szülei is szerették egymást, mielőtt minden rosszra fordult.

Szerette volna, hogy úgy szeressék, ahogy anyja romantikus regényeiben a hősök szeretik a hősnőiket. Minden másnál jobban akarta ezt, és ettől sérült is olyan sokat. Ostobaság volt. Az apja, a testvére, az egész utálatos világ azt mondta, ostobaság, de mint a gyerekek, Éponine nem hallgatott senkire. Ezt most sem akarta megszegni, főleg mert ez az egy dolog tartotta életben.

Marius volt az ő lovagja. Gazdag volt (igazából nem ő, hanem a nagyapja, mégha rosszban is voltak), jóképű, kedves, nem úgy nézett rá, mint egy koszos gamine-re, vagy csak nem érdekelte. Tisztelte őt. Ha bárki levenné a lábáról, az ő lenne. Habár… nem nagyon mutatta jelét, hogy ezt akarná. Ahogy az utcán sétált, összehúzta magán a férfi kabátot, Éponine az előző esti beszélgetésükre gondolt.

- De Monsieur Marius, hozzámenni? Egy idegenhez?

Felzaklatta ez a kilátás. De talán féltékennyé tehetné. Ennek reményében folytatta, szavait óvatosan megválogatva:

- Tényleg nagyon jóképű, de azt hiszi, én tudnám...?

Szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Ez egy nagyszerű lehetőség lenne neked, Ponine. Csak gondold meg! Megmenekülnél apádtól...

Ő csak beszélt, de Éponine nem hallotta, csak azt, ami a szavai mögött volt.

_ – Nem szeretlek, soha nem foglak, csak egy barát vagy, kérlek menj valaki máshoz…_

Teljesen magán kívül volt, de vigyázott, hogy ne mutassa ki, ezért azt mondta, személyesen kell beszélnie Enjolrassal.

Keserű fájdalom markolt a szívébe. Miért akarja ezt Marius? Jó, nem ő volt a legszebb lány, de évek óta barátok! Nem látja a múltat? Nem bizonyította be a hűségét az elmúlt években? Nem tett meg mindent érte? És most hozzá akarja adni egy közeli barátjához. Ez nem igazság!

_Az élet nem fair_- mondta egy belső hang, _az élet soha nem azt adja, amit akarsz, és ritkán azt, amire szükséged van!_

Így, miután magához tért, Éponine rájött, mit kell tennie. Marius megmenthetné, de nem akarja. Ha hozzámenne Monsieur Enjolrashoz, akkor is megmenekülne. Másféle menekvés, de az. Nem akarta összekötni az életét olyannal, aki nem az ő másik fele, a lelke nem tudná sokáig elviselni. De az utcán van. Az apja nem tudja eltartani, és borzasztóan megalázza. Nem akar már hidak alatt aludni, vagy pajtában, és éhes sem akar lenni. Jó lány akar lenni, többé-kevésbé, amilyennek az anyja akarta régen. Tisztességesnek.

Ha az utcák nem tudták megölni az álmait, megtanították, hogy soha ne hagyja ki az elé kínált falatot. Összeházasodni ezzel a fiúval – igazából tényleg elég jóképű fiúval – egy életre szóló menünek látszott. És megtarthatja Mariust, ahogy eddig is: a fejében. És erről Enjolrasnak nem kell tudnia.

Levonta a következményeket és tanulságokat, majd gyorsan befordult a Rue de Chanvrerie-re. Ahogy sétált, ujjaival idegesen beletúrt a hajába, hogy rendbeszedje magát valamennyire. Éponine mindent megtett, hogy a megjelenését javítsa, de nem segített sokat. Megpróbálta a gubancokat kifésülni, és remélte a legjobbakat. Megpróbálta felidézni, mit tanított az anyja, neki meg hugának, amikor még Montfermeilben éltek. Most meghozta a döntést, aggódni kezdett. Antoine Enjolras gazdag volt és tiszteletre méltó. A feleségének lenni hatalmas megtiszteltetés és feladat. Sikerül neki jól viselkedni? Nagyon régen taníttatták, és gyorsan is tanult. Elérte a Corinthot, Éponine kicsit megállt idegesen, majd minden bátorságát összeszedve elindult felfelé a lépcsőn az étkező felé.

* * *

- Hello, Antoine – köszöntötte Éponine a férfit, és enyhén elpirult, de azt hitten ez nem látszik rajta.

- Ó, már így hív téged? – csodálkozott Combeferre.

Enjolras felállt.

Amikor Éponine odaért az asztalhoz, Enjolras átadta neki a helyét. A lány meglepettnek tűnt, és erre Enjolras mégjobban megsajnálta őt, akinek eddig nem adatott meg a társadalmi tisztelet - eddig.

- Éponine, ismered a barátaimat? Alexandre Joly, François Combeferre, és-

- Te vagy Bossuet, nem? – szakította félbe Éponine miközben a kopasz fiatal férfire nézett.

Laigle vigyorgott.

– Igen, én volnék. Laigle de Meaux, de röviden csak Bossuet, egy régi jó vicc miatt, amit mára már sajnos teljesen elfelejtettek a barátaim! – azzal Joly-ra nézett, aki felelős volt a csapat hosszútávó memóriájáért. Éponine gyöngyözően felkacagott. Enjolras örült, hogy Laigle ott volt. A természetes jókedve lehetővé tette, hogy mindenki hamar feloldódjon, és nélküle a társaság egyáltalán nem lett volna olyan szabad és felhőtlen.

- Nos - kezdte Enjolras. – Jó lenne, ha helyre raknánk a dolgokat.

- Igen, tisztáznunk kell pár dolgot – értett egyet Éponine.

- Gondolkodtam rajta, és azt hiszem kitaláltam a legjobb módját.

- Ne hagyj minket bizonytalanságban! – könyörgött Joly.

- Az már kétségtelen, hogy Éponine és én összeházasodunk, amilyen hamar csak lehet, amint kész vannak a papírok. Vannak összeköttetéseim, egy-két héten belül készen is lesznek. Addig is válszolok apámnak, elmagyarázom, mi a kifogásom a kísérlete ellen, hogy összekösse az életünket a drága Mlle. Guillory-vel, hogy titokban megnősültem. Eleinte nem akartam elmondani neki, mert féltem, hogy reagál a rossz hírekre, de nem hagyott más választást.

Combeferre helyeselt, de figyelmeztetőleg így szólt.

- Apádat ismerve ez nem lesz elég neki. Ha elégedett, akkor is minden részletet tudni akar, de most egészen biztos nem lesz elégedett az események ezen fordulatával, szóval… Milyen magyarázatod lesz erre a szökésre?

- Arra gondoltam, hogy Éponine-nal közösen találjuk ki.

Ekkor Éponine közbeszólt.

– És mi van a papírokkal? Bizonyítékot akar majd. A dátum nem fogja alátámasztani a sztorinkat.

Enjolrast lenyűgözte a lány, mert erre nem is gondolt.

- Ismerek pár embert… vagyis apám ismeri…de tudom, hol találhatom meg őket, meg átírhatnak pár dolgot – javasolta Éponine.

Enjolras hevesen nemet intett. Semmiképpen sem akart bűnözőkkel üzletelni.

- Nem, nem akarom – más lehetőségen törte a fejét. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, amit Courfeyrac mondott pár nappal ezelőtt.

- Van egy ötletem. Az új fiú, aki pár hete jár hozzánk, Feuilly... egy festő.

Joly bólintott.

– Nagyon tehetséges.

- Szerintetek képes lenne kijavítani egy hivatalos dokumentumon dátumot?

- Kérdezzük meg tőle - mondta Combeferre.

- És ha ez nem jön be, még mindig ott vannak az ismerőseim – tette hozzá Éponine.

Abban a pillanatban a szeplős pincér kihozta az ételeiket, ami csöndet eredményezett a beszélgetésben, mindenki jóízűen evett, főleg Éponine, aki évek óta nem evett ilyen finomat. Ezt látva Enjolras ismét szembesült a nyomorúsággal, mert a Corinth csak egy középszerű helynek sem volt nevezhető, a gamine mégis úgy evett, mintha palotában lenne. A nyomorúság és a szegénység mindenhol felbukkant, mióta Párizsba jött, és mindig összeszorult ha látta a társadalom legalját, de most, hogy itt ült szemben vele, megrázó érzés volt.

Mikor mindenki jóllakot, kifizették a számlát, Enjolras kijelentette, hogy későre jár és még van tanulnivalója holnapra. Elbúcsúzott, de mielőtt elindulhatott volna, Joly felkiáltott.

– Barátom, ugye nem állt szándékodban a menyasszonyodat az utcán hagyni?

Hogy teljesen őszinték legyünk, egész este ezen rágódott, de nem tudta, mit tegyen. Nem rázta volna meg, ha nem kell csinálnia semmit, de az a szó: menyasszony, szíven ütütte és teljesen más perspektívába helyezte a dolgokat. Jolynak igaza van, muszáj tennie valamit, de még nem tudná elvinni a lakásába.

- Nem lenne helyes, ha most magamhoz vinném.

Éponine megrázta a fejét.

- Nem kellaggódni miattam! Eddig is egyedül voltam, ezt a kis időt is túlélem valahogy.

- Nonsense!- kialátott Combeferre. – Nem hagyhatunk egyedül csak így! Fontos kérdés, mit csináljunk az esküvőig?

Akkor Joly és Laigle összenéztek, mint akik tudnak valamit. Egyszerre szólaltak meg:

- Musichetta.


	7. Musichetta

_November 22, 1830_

Musichetta, mint kiderült, Joly szeretője volt.

Éponine csodálkozott ezen, mert Laigle rengeteget flörtölt vele egész este, és nem tudta, hogy szerelme e két férfin oszlik meg . A férfiak meg rajta.

Új barátai elvitték Musichettához a késői óra ellenére is, és megkérték, fogadja be az otthonába pár hétre. Éponine első gondolata az volt, mikor belépett és meglátta Musichettát, hogy olyan gyönyörű, mint egy márvány szobor. Tökéletes volt, porcelán bőrrel, mézszőke hajjal és olyan megfogó volt a szeme; mély ibolya árnyalatai, amit arany szín keretezett. Egyszerű virágos selyemköpenyt viselt. Az egyetlen dolog, ami megkülönböztette az úri dámáktól a száraz és piros keze volt.

- Alexandre, mi ez az egész? – kérdezte meglepetten. – Nem fogadhatom be! Alig van hely!

Éponine azt gondolta, neki nem kell sok hely, de csöndben maradt.

- Kérlek, 'Chetta, csak párhétről lenne szó, amíg elintézzük a dolgokat – esedezett Joly.

- Egyébként ki ő?

- A nevem Éponine.

- Enjolras menyasszonya – tette hozzá Laigle. – Emlékszel, meséltem azt a mókás helyzetet.

Erre Musichetta elmosolyodott.

- Hát persze! Milyen szórakoztató ügy!

Éponine gyanította, hogy Antoine biztos dühös lenne, ha tudná, hogy szórakoztatónak találja a magánügyeit.

Észrevette, hogy a kék szemekben nyugtalanság bújkál.

- Kérlek – könyörgött Joly. – Nincs más hely, ahova mehetne.

Musichetta sóhajtott.

– Segítenék, de nem tudok.

- Ugyan már Chetta - ostromolta Joly. – Csak az esküvőig – a szemeiben fény gyúlt. – Csak gondold el! Szegény Éponine nem támaszkodhat Enjolrasra. Szüksége van valakire, aki előkészíti a nagy napra. Egy küldetés. Nem lenne kihívás neked?

Musichetta elmosolyodott.

– Utálom, hogy ennyire ismersz. Rendben, azt hiszem nincs más választásom.

Bár a szavai kemények voltak, a szemében kedves, huncut fény bújkált. Azt mondták, szívesen befogadják Éponine-t az otthonába.

A két férfi elment, Musichetta pedig tanulmányozni kezdte Éponine-t, karba tett kézzel állt, ujjbegyét a szájához tette.

- Nem vagy valami csinos, ugye? – bár ez nem kérdés volt. – De azt hiszem, tehetek érted valamit. Gyönyörű szemeid vannak.

- Semmi az önéhez képest – felelte Éponine féltékenyen.

Musichetta felnevetett.

– Szépek a szemeim, ugye? Neked elmondom, hogy ezzel babonáztam meg Alexandre-t. Meg van győződve róla, hogy ő csábított el – férfiak – de én már sokkal korábban láttam őt, mint ő engem. Egyik éjjel vettem észre a táncteremben, és olyan jóképű és édes volt…csak rá kellett néznem, és az enyém volt… szóval nem törhetem össze az elméletét. Ez a szabály, Éponine, ha szép szemeid vannak, a kiszemelt férfi a tiéd.

Ezután karon ragadta Éponine-t, behúzta a társalgóba és leültette a kicsi kanapéra.

- Ó, tudom, hogy Alexandre és én nem leszünk együtt örökké. Remélhetem, hogy én leszek az a szerencsés lány, akit elvesz majd, de ez nem valószínű. Most egymásnak itt vagyunk, és ez nagyon jó. De te! Nagyon szerencsés vagy! – kiáltott fel. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Párizs minden hölgye szerencsét próbált már Antoine Enjolrasnál- rengeteg gazdag és nemes lány is, de nem kaptak egyebet egy hűvös pillantásnál. Ez a férfi márványból van. Na, nem volt ám mindig ilyen... Milyen helyes, de milyen hidegvérű lett, még velem is! És most elég egy levelecske a drága papától, és hopp megnősül. Hogy tudtad elérni, hogy téged válasszon?

Éponine úgyérezte, meg kéne sértődnie ezen, de Musichetta olyan volt, mint a szeretője, Joly, olyan kedves és tiszta, és csak őszinte volt vele. És igaza is volt: Éponine lett volna a legutolsó lány Párizsban, akit Enjolras magától elvett volna.

- Talán – kezdte Éponine. – mert én vagyok az egyetlen nő Párizsban, akit teljesen hidegen hagy.

Musichetta elkerekítette a szemeit.

- Micsoda? Nem hiszem el! Minden nő álmodozik róla!

- Hát én nem – mondta szárazon, majd hozzátette kis habozás után. – Jó, jóképű egy kicsit

- Kicsit?! Na hát! Ő egy csodálatos férfi! Te vagy a legszerencsésebb lány a földön!

- Azt hiszem, igen – mosolyodott el Éponine. – De nem hiszem, hogy sokáig együtt marad egy olyan lánnyal, mint én.

- Ez Párizs – válsztolt Musichetta. – Furcsább dolgok is történtek már. Egyébként, én vagyok a főnököd. Mikor végzek veled, tökéletes szépség leszel! Most pedig mars az ágyba, mert már megvannak veled a terveim holnapra…

* * *

Mint kiderült, a tervek egy fontos része Éponine teljes tisztává varázslása volt. Musichetta nem ment dolgozni, mert az Éponine-project fontosabb volt számára. Mosónő volt, innen az érdes keze, de mióta Jolyval van egyetlen feladata a férfi volt csak. A vásárlói várhatnak, mondta. Így a hátsó mosó helyiség kádját arra használhatta, hogy teleengedve vízzel és beleparancsolja a gamine-t. Éponine soha nem érezte magát ilyen tisztának. Az esőben sétálás vagy a folyóban fürdés nem igen nevezhető tisztálkodásnak. Amikor megfürdött, Musichetta megajándékozta egy ruhájával, egy kék köntössel, amit Éponine azonnal föl is vett. Boldog volt, hogy végre megszabadulhat saját rongyaitól, amiket már két éve hordott, és kinőtt már régen.

Musichettának volt egy tükre a hálószobában, amihez Éponine odarohant, hogy megnézze magát az új ruhában. Csalódott volt. Habár tiszta volt, a bőre a naptól még barna volt és sápadt az alultápláltságtól. A haja is tiszta volt, de még nem fésülte ki a gubancokat. De jobban érezte magát Musichetta ruhájában, bár egy kicsit nagy volt neki, nem passzolt a vékony kis alakjára, esetlennek tűnt benne.

- Ne aggódj – nyugtatta Musichetta, mikor látta a csalódott Éponine-t. - Ez csak ideiglenes, majd csináltatunk neked saját ruhákat, de most örülj, hogy nem kell többé azokban a rongyokban járnod!

Éponine felsóhajtott.

– Butaság volt. Évekig csúnya voltam, és most azt hittem…

- Azt hitted a fürdés és a ruha csak a különbség? – csodálkozott Musichetta. – Rómát sem egy nap alatt építették, _mon ami_. De ne félj, mire férjnél leszel, tökéletesen mutatsz majd!

Musichetta egy kis székre ültette a lányt a tökör elé.

- A következő lépés! Valamit csinálnunk kell a hajaddal – beletúrt a rakoncátlan ticsekbe. – Bevallom, irigyellek a hajad miatt!

Éponine haja vörösesbarna göndör ticsekből állt, mint az anyjának. Azt gondolta, Musichetta szőke fürtjei sokkal csinosabbak, és meglepte a kijelentés.

Az idősebb lány kezébe vett egy fésűt, és kezelésbe vette Éponine haját. Próbált finom lenni, de azért kis fájdalmat okozott.

- Valaki megtanította már, hogy tűzd fel a hajadat? – kérdezte Musichetta, miközben egy nagy csomót bogozott ki éppen. Éponine nemet intett (ami nem könnyítette meg a helyzetét)

- Na akkor, első lecke…

Enjolras aznap délután hazament. Le akarta tenni a könyeit, hogy úgy menjen a kávézóba, ahol Bahorel és Courfeyrac már várja. Nem számított rá, hogy egy csodaszép lány várja az ajtó előtt.

- Monsieur Enjolras – nézett rá arany szemeivel. – a nevem Musichetta. A menyasszonya miatt jöttem.

Felismerte a lányt, aki Joly társaságában hagyta el néha a Cafe Musaint, és bólintott.

– Miben segíthetek?

- Elvinném Éponine-t egy szabóhoz, saját ruhákra van szüksége. A gondom csak az, hogy nem tudom megengedni magamnak ezt a kiadást, és természetesen ő sem.

Musichetta jelentőségteljesen nézett rá az ibolya szemeivel. Enjolras bólintott.

- Természetesen – mondta készségesen és a kezébe nyomta a pénzt. A nő szeme elkerekedett a rengeteg pénz láttán. – Vegyen meg mindent, amire szüksége van. Ha még szüksége van pénzre…

- Nem, ez így is rengeteg! Nagyon köszönöm, hálás vagyok, Monsieur!

Elköszöntek egymástól. Enjolras belépett a lakásába.

– Nők…

Ledobta a könyveit és sietett a kávéházba, fölöslegesen, ugyanis Bahorel késett, mind mindig. De látta, hogy ott van Feuilly a sarokban, így odament hozzá, hogy felvázolja a szívességet és a problémát, amit Éponine vetett fel a dátummal.

- Feuilly, van egy perced?

A fiatal férfi bólintott és követte Enjolrast egy félreeső sarokba.

- Ott voltál azon az estén, amikor megoldást kerestünk a szüleim féle nehézségekre.

- Ne félj, nem mondtam el senkinek, ha kell, nem is tudok róla… - kezde Feuilly, de Enjolras közbevágott.

- Nem erről van szó. Pontmercy terve működésbe lépett, de van egy kis dátumbeli problémánk.

- És nekem mi dolgom van vele? – kérdezte óvatosan a fiatal férfi.

- Azt hallottam, festesz és rajzolsz is. Talán értesz a tintához meg a papírhoz, és akkor tudnál segíteni pár dokumentumot átjavítani?

- Nem vagyok benne biztos – mondta elgondolkodva a festő. – Attól függ, milyen tintáról van szó, de megpróbálhatom. Igen, segítek, mert Patrice Feuilly olyan ember, aki segít a barátainak!

- Barátodnak tartasz? – kérdezte meglepetten Enjolras, mert alig beszélt ezzel a fiúval.

Feuilly bólintott.

- Minden ember testvér. És mi? Ugyanúgy gondolkozunk, ugyanúgy érzünk, mindenkit egyenrangú félnek tekintünk, ez a barátság alapja, nem?

Enjolras elmosolyodott. Kinyújtotta a kezét Feuilly felé, aztán kezet ráztak.

- Köszönöm, barátom.


	8. Az após

_November 29, 1830_

A következő napokon Enjolras teljesen kizárta Éponine-t és a közelgő eskővőt a fejéből. Elintézte a szükséges papírmunkákat, és elégedett volt, hogy mindent a kezében tart. Örült, hogy most olyan dolgokra koncentrálhat, ami igazán fontos neki, amiért érdemes harcolni. Joly tájékoztatta, hogy barátnője és Éponine remekül kijöttek, tehát Enjolras teljesen nyugodt volt. Tényleg csak az egyetemi munkájára, tanulmányaira és a kávéházas ügyeire kellett figyelnie.

- Nagyon tisztelnek téged – mondta egyszer csendesen Combeferre valamelyik este egy szokásos zsibongó összejövetel után.

- Kik? – kérdezte Enjolras szórakozottan, miközben egy vastag könyvet nézett maga előtt az asztalon.

- Az emberek. Nem éppen a barátaink, Isten tudja, hogy kerülnek ide, de mindenki tisztel téged, minden egyes ember, aki részt vesz a találkozóinkon, hihetetlen tiszteletben tart. Fiatal, idős, diákok, munkások… mindenki. Eddig nem is vettem észre. De láttad ma este, hogy csillogott a szemük, amikor beszéltél?

- A beszédre figyeltem – mondta Enjolras. Combeferre felnevetett.

- Mindig is volt egy kisugárzásod, Antoine. Azt hiszem ez vonzott hozzád először, amikor gyerekkorunkban találkoztunk. Nagyszerű ötleteim voltak, és te mindig elérted, hogy higgyek a megvalósításukban, még akkor is, ha azok csak egy kisfiú álmai voltak. De ez most… más.

- Hogy érted ezt? Ugyan az vagyok, aki voltam.

- Nem, nem igazán – mondta Combeferre. – Mintha most ébredtél volna fel. Mióta itt vagyunk Párizsban… tényleg csak 3 évvel ezelőtt volt? Milyen gyorsan repül az idő! Mindegy. Egész gyerekkorodban másokat inspiráltál, de most úgy tűnik, saját magaddal teszed ugyanezt.

Enjolras végül felnézett a könyvből.

– Ez olyan nagy meglepetés, François? Végre megtaláltam azt, amiért érdemes küzenem. Hogyan is hagyhatnám cserben?

- Senki sem tudna meggátolni ebben, ahogy beszélsz, követnek. Kételkedem, hogy tudnád, miért te vezeted az Amist, de ez nyilvánvaló nekem. Az emberek látják az erődet, a kitartásodat, és ahogy a szabadságról beszélsz nekik, és még a leggyávább szívűek is követnének téged bárhová. Rengeteg hatalmad van az emberek szíve és esze fölött, _mon ami_.

- Nem miattam, nem engem követnek. A szabadság emelkedő csillaga hívja őket. Én csak egy férfi vagyok, a Szabadság a vezető – helyesbített Enjolras.

Combeferre sóhajtott és egy parányi mosoly bújkált szája sarkában.

- Mondj, amit akarsz, de a lelkesedésed nélkül ez az egész semmit sem érne.

Ebben a pillanatban Marius lépett oda hozzájuk.

- Marius! - kiáltott Enjolras. – Azt hittem, már elmentél.

- Csak gondolkodtam. Mi lesz az öreg Thenardierrel?

Enjolras üres tekintettel meredt rá.

- Éponine apjával – magyarázta Marius.

Megértette. Hirtelen eszébe sem jutott, hogy Éponine-nak családja is van.

- Gondolom ötleted is van, ha felhozta a témát.

- Igen, azt hiszem.

- Halljuk – csapta össze tenyerét Combeferre.

A fiatal fiú leült velük szemben.

- Éponine pár héttel ezelőtt azt mondta, még mindig az öreg Gorbeau házban laknak. Oda kéne mennünk beszélni Thenardierrel. Igazából neki édesmindegy, hogy a lánya hazajön-e vagy sem, de jobb lenne a dolgok elé menni, mintsem utólag legyen bajunk belőle.

Enjolras elgondolkodva biccentett. A legkevésbé sem akart beszélni Thenardierrel, mert abból, amit a kis Éponine-ból látott, arra következtetett, borzalmas ember lehet, de Mariusnak igaza van. Problémákat okoztat nekik. A pletykák szerint egy pénzéhes patkány, aki minden helyzetből pénzt remél. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezúttal is élne a lehetőséggel.

De ezek ellenére Éponine apja volt, és Enjolras úgy érezte, még ebben a helyzetben is köteles megkérni tőle a lánya kezét. Régimódi dolog, igaz, de ez a helyes. Ez az egész eljegyzés dolog annyira abszurd volt, de valamit normálisan akarta csinálni, ahogy illik.

- Bajkeverő? – kérdezte Enjolras.

Marius elvigyorodott sátánian, ami elég félelmetes volt az ártatlan arcán.

- Rengeteg dolog van a számláján, mialatt a szomszédja voltam, begyűjtöttem pár bizonyítékot, amit most felhasználhatunk. Ha nem együttműködő, majd ezzel meggyőzzük. Nálam vannak az álnéven írt levelei is, és nem örülne, ha ezek a rendőrség kezébe jutnának…

Enjolras elképedve nézett ifjú barátjára.

- Lenyűgöztél, Pontmercy. Egy tábornok rejtőzik a diák alatt, ugye?

- Inkább egy gazember – kuncogott Combeferre.

* * *

_November 30, 1830_

Másnap reggel Enjolras csatlakozott Mariushoz Bahorel háza előtt, ahol várták az idősebbet. Bahorel hallott a kirándulásukról Thenardierhez, és nem akarta kihagyni azt a lehetőséget, hogy kiálljon a barátaiért, ha baj van, ott legyen. Hamarosan feltűnt a bejárati ajtóban egy mustársárga mellényt és széles vigyort viselve.

- Ah, _mes amis_! – azzal kezet ráztak. – Szép reggelünk van, nemde?

- Még szebb lesz, ha végre véget ér – jegyezte meg Enjolras.

Bahorel felnevetett, és úgy döntött, nem fűz hozzá megjegyzést, de a vigyort percekig nem tudta letörölni az arcáról. A trió a Boulevard de l'Hopital felé vette az irányt.

Ahogy elérték az 50-es számú házat, Marius összeráncolta homlokát.

- Istenem, el is felejtettem, milyen szörnyű ez a hely.

Enjolras csak bámult. _Ezen_ a helyen él Éponine? Nem csoda, hogy szegény lány így nézett ki, sőt, rosszabb is lehetett volna! Ez a hely borzalmas volt. Régi épület, mely már az összedőlés határán volt, az ajtófélfák rohadtak, penészszag, kosz, mocsok mindenütt. Marius, aki még mindig undorodva nézte a házat, most belépett.

- Menjünk be. Gyertek utánam, a lépcsők tetején van a szoba.

Felmentek, Marius az ajtóra mutatott. Enjolras bekopogott.

Egy darabig csend volt, és már reménykedni kezdett, hátha nincsenek otthon.

- Lehet, hogy… - kezdte volna, de akkor kinyílt az ajtó. Egy nő állt előttük, aki csakis Éponine anyja lehetett. Enjolras csak bámulta. Nem volt köztük hasonlóság, de mégis. Ez a nő kövér volt, varangyhoz hasonlított, de a göndör haja, a pici orr és az arcát a lánya örökölte. De a legfeltűnőbb különbség a szemei voltak. Éponine hatalmas zöldesen csillogó szemeiben értelem és tiszta lélek fénye táncolt. De ezek a szemek picik voltak, malacszerűek, mint egy mocsár. Enjolras ránézett Mariusra, akinek nem volt ismeretlen a látvány.

- Madame Thenardier- kezdte tiszteletteljes hangon. – Itthon van a férje?

- Igen – morogta. – Itt van.

Azzal kelletlenül behívta őket.

A három Amis átlépett a küszöbön az egyszobás lakásba, és a látványtól Enjolras újraértelmezte a mocsok szót. A szoba sarkában egy sápadt fekete hajú lány ült, tizenöt éves lehetett, és az anyja szemét örökölte. Felnézett rájuk és meglepetten eltátotta száját. Szemei megakadtak Enjolrason. _Róla mesélhetett Éponine_, gondolta.

A kis tűzhely melletti rozzant székről egy alacsony ősz hajú férfi pattant fel, kezében papír.

- Mit tehetek önökért, uraim?

Enjolras most látta, kitől örökölte Éponine a hatalmas szemeit. Ez a férfi olyan volt, mint egy kígyó és egy patkány tökéletes keveréke.

- Monsieur Thenardier, a lánya, Éponine miatt vagyok itt – szólt Enjolras.

- Szabad tudnom, kicsoda ön, Monsieur? Monsieur Marius, magát ismerem, de kik a barátai?

- A nevem Antoine Enjolras – húzta ki magát. – És azért jöttem, hogy megkérjem a lánya kezét.

A sarokban ülő lány felcsuklott, mire apja szikrákat szóró szemmel ránézett.

- Mit hallok? – meredt Enjolrasra. – A lányomat? Éponine-t? Olyan úriember, mint ön? Biztos csak tréfál!

- Bizosíthatom, ez nem tréfa.

Thenardier csak nézte. Látszott, hogy peregnek a gondolatai, hogyan kovácsolhatna előnyt a hallottakból. Vagy csak Enjolras gondolta rosszul. De nem.

- Ha valamiféle hozományt vár, akkor téved, Monsieur... Enjolrast mondott? Láthatja, a családom..

- Nem vak, Thenardier! – szakította félbe Bahorel. – Látjuk, hogy szegény és mocskos!

- Christophe!- Enjolras élesen rászólt, mire a másik csöndben maradt. Thenardier arcán savanyú kifejezés jelent meg.

- Igaza van, nehéz időket élünk. Valamikor tisztességes család voltunk, fogadóm volt, és engem is elfogadtak, sőt, tiszteltek! Elkényesztettem a lányaimat, jó ember voltam! De látja, ez hová vezetett, mindkét értékes gyermekem elvész… Gyémántok ők, tudja…

A lány a sarokban olyan hangot adott ki, mintha a nevetését próbálná visszafolytani.

- Monsieur Enjolras, ön gazdag és nemeslelkű ember – folytatta Thenardier. – Azt mondja, érdekli a lányom. El akarja venni…

Enjolras hidegen bólintott.

- Akkor talán… - Thenardier habozott, kijátszva minden érzelmet és hatást. – Talát gondolhatna a lány szerencsétlen családjára is.

- Mi, te alattomos kis fér… - tört volna ki Bahorel, de Enjolras elkapta és csendre intette.

- M. Thenardier – nézett továbbra is hidegen Enjolras. – Elveszem a lányát, megígérem, és ön nem folyik tovább bele az életébe, nem lép kapcsolatba vele, ha ő nem akarja. Nem csal ki tőlem pénzt miatta.

Thenardier okos és ravasz tolvaj volt, de most folytatta a játékot.

- És miből gondolja, hogy belemegyek ebbe? – nevetett fel rekedten.

Ebben a pillanatban jött Marius. Kicsit sápadt volt, de a hangja nyugodtan zengett.

- Mert, Monsieur Thenardier- vagy inkább Monsieur Jondrette?

- Én nem tudom miről… - kezdte Thenardier, de Marius a szavába vágott. – Vagy Monsieur Fabantou? Esetleg ma Mother Ballizard?

Ahogy ezek a nevek elhagyták Marius ajkát, Thenardier elfehéredett, de még nem fejezte be.

- Nem örülne, ha esetleg a rendőrség kézhez kapná ezeket a leveleket, nem igaz?

Hatalmas szégyen lenne, ha kiderülne a tavaly tavaszi Marais merénylet összes részlete. Vagy nem hiszem, hogy a prefektus úr ne akarná hallani, hogyan szökött meg Brujon és Gueulemer a La Force-ból Januárban! – önelégült mosoly jelent meg Marius arcán. – Akar többet hallani? A rendőrséget biztos érdekelné még pár dolog.

- Hogy merészeled, te mocskos kis…- támadt rá Thenardier.

Bahorel, aki jó két fejjel magasabb volt a bűnözőnél, azonnal elkapta, mire Mme. Thenardier siránkozni kezdett.

- Enged el, de behemót állat! - kiabált Thenardier Bahorelre. Enjolras bólintott.

Thenardier hátralépett, és lihegve így szólt.

- Rendben. Menjenek.

- Engedélyt ad, hogy elvehessem Éponine-t?

A férfi felkacagott.

- Tegye, amit akar, vigye azt a némbert, mit érdekel engem? Ha a barátai ennyi gondot okoznak nekem, már nincs vele semmi dolgom. Az a ringyó úgyis haszontalan volt, csak magára gondolt. Figyelmeztetem, rettenetes egy nőszemély!

Az egyetlen ember, aki még Thenardier nyers szavainál is jobban megdöbbentette Enjolrast, a e felesége volt. Semmit nem tett vagy mondott a lánya védelmében. Enjolras nem tudta, hogy reagáljon ennek a bűnözőnek a szavaira, csak hidegen válaszolt.

- Viszlát, uram. Remélem soha többé nem lesz szerencsém találkozni önnel.

Megfordult és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, menekült a padlásszobából, mert a düh már majdnem szétrobbantotta, Marius és Bahorel alig érték utól.

Az ilyen emberekért küzd, mint a Thenardier. Értelmet és fényt akar adni az ilyen embereknek, de most a pokolba kívánta Thenardiert és a feleségét, hogy ne mocskolják be a Köztársaság eszményét. Tudta, hogy nem helyes, hogy így gondolkodik, hogy elnyomjon egy embert, de nagyon dühös volt. Enjolras igaz sokat vitázott apjával évekig, de akkor sem gondolta, hogy egy család ilyen gyűlöletes tud lenni, ez a kegyetlenség felzaklatta. Rosszul lett ezektől az emberektől, akiknek egy csepp kedvesség sem volt a környezetükben, elhanyagolják a gyermekeiket…

Eltökéltebbnek érezte magát, jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell, megmenti Éponine-t: ezt a letépett virágot újra kivirágoztatja egy új világban, ahol van fény, értelem és egyenlőség.

Most már tudta, mindkettejüknek az a legjobb, ha feleségül veszi Éponine-t. Teljesen elfelejtette a saját érdekeit, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ennek a lánynak soha ne kelljen visszatérnie ehhez a borzalmas élethez. Ő lesz a védelmezője, a célja, hogy emlékeztesse a hazájára is – szüksége van rá.

Annyira elgondolkodott ezen, ahogy észre sem vette, Marius már nincs velük, amikor Bahorellel beszálltak a fiákerbe.

- Hol van Pontmercy?- kérdezte.

Bahorel a mocskos épület felé mutatott.

Enjolras odanézett, és látta Mariust a kapuban. A fiatal lány, Éponine huga futott utánnuk, és kérte Mariust, hogy hallgassa meg. Valamit mondott neki, mire Marius bólintott és elindult feléjük. Mikor beszállt a kocsiba, a Quartier Latin felé indult a kocsi.

- Mit akart? - kérezte Bahorel.

Marius szomorúan elmosolyodott.

- Hogy adjak át egy üzenetet Éponine-nak, hogy ne felejtse el soha a kishugát.

Enjolras hátradőlt az ülésen és mélyet sóhajtott.


	9. Kétfelé húz a szív

_December 1, 1830_

Éponine mégegyszer megnézte magát Musichetta tükrében, és valami belül mosolyra késztette. Még mindig nem olyan volt, amire azt mondhatjuk: gyönyörű, és lehet, nem is lesz soha ennél jobb, de mégis hatalmas különbséget érzett saját új ruhájában, ami tökéletesen passzolt rá.

Musichetta elrángatta őt a szabónőjéhez, aki szörnyülködve fogadta Éponine-t. A szőke lány elmagyarázta, hogy „kedves unokatestvére" csak most nőtt fel és nőtte ki kislány ruháit, ezért kell valami nőiesebb, új.

- Ami persze kellemetlen – magyarázta Musichetta. – Mert jövő héten férjhez megy!

Ez persze nem volt teljesen igaz, de az új ruhák nagyon fontosak voltak, ezért füllentett egy kissé Musichetta. Éponine rájött, hogy minden csak külsőség, ezek az emberek egyáltalán nem jobbak nála, hazudnak, kijátszák egymást. Sem az Amis és sem Musichetta nem volt különb, máris olyan volt, mint a családja, részben jobb, részben ugyan olyan. Hazudnak, csalnak, de a legfőbb különbség az indíték.

Éponine most már három új ruha tulajdonosa volt. Két egyszerű, hétköznapi viselet; egy kék és egy levendula szín. Utóbbi halványlila és rózsaszín volt, nagyon szép, emellé Musichetta smaragdzöldet is akart, hogy kiemelje Éponine haját és szemét, de nem találta meg a megfelelő színt, így egy pávakék mellett döntött. A harmadik pedig különleges alkalmakra készült, Éponine látta a mintát, amit a szabónő készített, és alig tudta elhinni, hogy az övé lesz. Csodaszép finom selyemből, a színe pedig halvány krémszínű. A két hétköznapi ruha így is a legnagyszerűbb öltözék volt, amit valaha is viselt gyerekkora óta.

- Mintha nem is én lennék.

- Bájos vagy – simogatta meg Musichetta.

- Nagyon félek, hogy bepiszkítom – valójában lélegezni sem mert a ruhákban. – Nem szoktam ilyen csodákat hordani.

- Oh 'Ponine, túl sokat aggodalmaskodsz! Egy hihetetlen gazdag férfi felesége leszel, élvezd ki! Nem vagy többé gamin, hanem egy hölgy, kisasszony. Bármit megkívánsz, megkaphatod, naponta új ruhákat vehetsz! – kuncogott a szőke lány.

Éponine bólintott és a szájába harapott. Hogy is tehetné? Alig pár hete még a hidak alatt aludt és az utcáról szedte össze a vacsoráját. Most selyembe öltözik, és el kell játszania Enjolras családja előtt, hogy ő egy becsületes, értelmiségi hölgy, aki elcsábította a fiukat? Hazudott már, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy jó színésznő lesz ebben a drámában.

- Tudod mit – csillant fény Musichetta szemében. – Most, hogy megvannak a ruháid, még rengeteg mindent vásárolhatunk neked abból a pénzből, amit Enjolras adott. Kalapot, ékszereket, jaj de jó móka lesz!

Éponine zavarba jött. Nem akarta lelombozni új barátnőjét, de semmi kedve nem volt hozzá, sőt kellemetlennek érezte ezt a költekezést, már ezek a ruhák is túl sokak voltak. Musichetta gyorsan elszaladt a pékhez ennivalóért (hogy kicsit felhízlalja a vézna lányt), és addig Éponine csak nézte magáta tükörben. Alig mert hozzáérni tökéletes loknikba összefogott hajához, amit ma már magának csinált, ami igaz nem volt olyan tökéletes, mint Musichettáé, de akkor is csodálta.

Valaki kopogott az ajtón. Éponine azt hitte, Musichetta itthon felejtette a kulcsot, de amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, meglepetésére Marius állt ott. A szíve hatalmasat dobbant és biztos volt benne, hogy teljesen elpirult.

- Monsieur Marius! – tessékelte be örömmel. – Jöjjön beljebb!

- Éponine – köszöntötte az egy mosollyal. – Csodásan nézel ki.

_Azt gondolja, csodás vagyok! Csodás, csodás, csodás…_

- Köszönöm – mondta most már teljesen elvörösödve, és bevezette a szalonba. – Jöjjön csak beljebb, Marius úr, és üljön le. Mit keres itt?

- Tegnap elmentünk az apádhoz.

- Mit csinált? – kerekítette el szemeit a lány.

- Dokumentunokat hamisítunk, Éponine, legalább apád engedélyére szükségünk volt, mert ismered apádat… Ha később tudja meg, hogy Enjolras felesége vagy, ki tudja, mit csinálna! Problémát szülne, és Enjolras nem akart téged veszélybe sodorni.

_Érdeklem_, gondolta Éponine, csak Mariusra figyelt. _Nem akarja, hogy bajom essen. _

- Elment a Gorbeau házba egyedül?

- Nem, mondtam, hogy Enjolras is jött. Meg Bahorel.

- Enjolras ötlete volt? – kérdezte csalódottan Éponine.

- Részben. Én vetettem fel apád problémáját, de ő ragaszkodott a látogatáshoz meg a lánykéréshez.

Éponine hangosan felnevetett. Marius úgy nézett rá, mintha megőrült volna de ez a lányt nem is érdekelte; megőrült, ha a fiú közelében volt.

- Micsoda butaság – mondta végül. – Apám engedélyét és áldását kérni?

- Csak helyesen akart cselekedni – védte Marius.

- Nagyon édes tőle, nem úgy értettem, csak hát… akkor is mulatságos!

- Éponine, azt akarta, hogy neked jó legyen – mondta komolyan a fiú. – Ahogy én is. Muszáj volt apádat elhallgattatni, hogy ne okozzon gondot a későbbiekben. Most már nem fog bántani téged, Ponine.

A lány megint csak azt hallotta ebből, hogy Marius figyel rá. Igen, érdekli őt. Talán mert most csinosabb? Észrevette végre?

- Marius – mondta gyöngéden. – Nem zavar téged, hogy az egyik legjobb barátodhoz megyek feleségül?

- Persze, hogy nem! – válaszolt könnyedén. – Már mondtam, szeretném, ha boldog lennél Ponine. Vagy nem örülsz, hogy nem kell többé az utcán élned, hanem Enjolras mellett?

_Nem annyira, mintha veled_, akarta üvölteni.

- De, azt hiszem igen – mondta nagyon halkan. – Nem is kaphatnék jobbat, vagy igen? –_ Mondjuk magától._

Marius mosolygott.

- Enjolras nagyszerű férfi, a legjobb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam, mégha kicsit hideg is lett az elmúlt időben, de hidd el… senki mással nem élhetnél majd boldogabban.

_De veled….önnel igen!_ Éponine csak magában sikította.

Abban a percben kitárult az ajtó és Musichetta lépett be. Marius azonnal felállt.

- Ki maga? – kérdezte a szőke nő.

- A barátom, Monsieur Marius Pontmercy báró – felelt helyette Éponine. Musichetta vetett rá egy kérdő pillantást mire Éponine hozzátette. – Évek óta barátok vagyunk, és Enjolras barátja is.

Musichetta megnyugodott és mosolyt küldött a fiú felé.

- Oh, akkor elnézést, hogy félbeszakítottam a beszélgetést, folytassátok csak!

Marius egy darabig Musichetta után nézett, aki elhagyta a szalont. Éponine nem volt meglepve. _Mindenki_ megfordult Musichetta után. Mindenki, aki férfiből van.

- Vigyázz jobban – jegyezte meg féltékenyen Éponine. – Ha Joly is itt van, ne bámuld meg ennyire.

Marius kicsit elpirult, és visszaült a fotelbe.

- Egyébként – köszörülte meg a torkát. – Más ügyben jöttem. Találkoztam a húgoddal tegnap.

Éponine megörült, de azért a szívében kis fájdalmat érzett. Nagyon szerette a testvéreit, a húgát és Gavroche-t is. Igaz, nem tudta jól kifejezni soha a szeretetét a családja felé, de a testvérei a mindene voltak. Azelma gyönge volt és ez fájt neki, Gavroche pedig soha nem volt otthon, de amikor látta néhanap az utcákon, bearanyozta a napjait.

- Mit mondott Zelma?

- Azt kérte, soha ne felejtsd el, mégha férjez is mész.

Ez méginkább elfacsarta a szívét. Elfelejteni Azelmát? Persze, hogy nem! Az apját és anyját örömmel elfelejtené, de a kicsi hugát!

- Soha nem felejteném el! – kiáltott fel. – Soha nem felejtem el azokat, akiket szeretek!

Megragadta a mellette ülő fiú kezét. – Köszönöm az üzenetet, Marius úr.

- Ez csak természetes, 'Ponine – mosolygott rá, majd az órájára nézett és felállt. – Mennem kell, már várnak a kávéházban, csak át akartam adni az üzenetet.

- Nem azért jött, hogy lásson? – csúszott ki Éponine száján. Marius felnevetett.

- Mindig jó téged látni. Viszlát, Musichetta! – köszönt el. – Mondjam Jolynak, hogy üdvözlöd? – a szomszéd szobából helyeslő kiáltás hallatszott. – Viszlát 'Ponine.

És elment.

Éponine becsukta mögötte az ajtót, majd háttal nekitámaszkodott és mélyet sóhajtott.

- Viszlát.

Aztán Musichetta hangját hallotta közvetlenül maga mellől.

- Istenem, Éponine, mi van veled?

Kinyitotta szemeit és ártatlanul megkérdezte.

- Mi?

Musichetta megragadta és leültette, mint egy kihallgató teremben szokás.

- Érdekel az a fiú! Ezért hagy hidegen a vőlegényed, ugye?

- És ha igen? – támadt vissza Éponine.

- Nos, semmi rossz nincs benne, csak az, hogy hülyét csinálsz magadból!

- Mindenki ezt mondja, de te, miért gondolod ezt?

Musichetta nem vette észre, hogy Éponine milyen élesen mondta ezt.

- Éponine, ezzel veszélyezteted a dolgaidat Enjolrassal, ha egy másik fiú után koslatsz!

- De szeretem.

- És ő…?

- Meg se lát.

Musichetta együttérzőn ránézett.

- Szegénykém. Nem meglepő, ahogy eddig éltél… Most meg ketté húz a szíved és eszed?

- Mit tudsz te erről? – fakadt ki Éponine. – Őrülten szerelmes vagy valakibe, aki viszont szeret.

- Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem érzem magam megosztva… - válaszolt Musichetta.

– Megbízhatok benned, Éponine?

A lány érdeklődve bólintott.

- Én… nos…az az igazság, volt olyan idő, amikor majdnem elhagytam Alexandre-t Laigle miatt.

Ahogy ezt Musichetta kimondta, a legutolsó dolog volt, amit Éponine várt.

- Micsoda?

A szőke lány lehajtotta a fejét.

– Nagyon szeretem mindkettőt. Mind a kettő nagyszerű férfi… azt hiszem mindkettejükbe szerelmes vagyok. Akkor azt hiszem, úgy éreztem, Laigle-t jobban. Azt hittem, meghalok, ha nem lehetek vele. De gyáva voltam. Joly jómódú, és vele láttam a jövőmet, Alexandre gondoskodna rólam. Laigle... kedves, de aligha tudna gondoskodni a feleségéről, mert csak a saját feje után megy.

Éponine elképedt.

- Akkor csak azért vagy Joly-val, mert gazdagabb?

Musichetta elnevette magát, de szomorúan válaszolt.

- Nem, ez annál bonyolultabb. Szeretem. Igazán. Amikor Laigle-el voltam, akkor is érdekelt természetesen, és a biztonságot választottam, és örülök neki. Alexandre és én nagyon jól megvagyunk. De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem gondolkozom el néha, mi lett volna, ha… Érted, mire gondolok?

- Nem igazán – zavarodott Éponine.

- Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy most úgy érzed, Marius az egyetlen. Enjolras el akar venni feleségül. Vigyázna rád. Soha nem lesz olyan, mint Mariussal, ez igaz, de ez a helyes.

Éponine sóhajtott.

- De Antoine nem szeret engem, és ahogy látom, nem is fog. És én sem szeretem. Mondhatod, hogy buta vagyok, hogy ennyire válogatok, pedig itt a legjobb lehetőségem, de … nem akarok szerelem nélkül élni.

- És Marius így érez irántad? - kérdezte Musichetta.

- Szeretném, de…

- De nem valószínű…

- Igen.

- Akkor lépj a biztonságos – a bölcs útra. Menj ahhoz, aki van neked.

Éponine sóhajtott. De ezt már eldöntötte egyszer nem? De akkor miért olyan nehéz, ha más valaki szájáról hallani ugyanezt?


	10. Felnyílt szemek

_December 12, 1830_

Enjolras nem volt hiú ember. Nem adott különösebben a megjelenésére, csak ahogy jólérezte magát, de így is mindig olyan hatást tett, mint aki tökéletes.

Ma viszont csak tanulmányozta magát a tükörben. A keze remegett, és sápadt is volt. Hirtelen undorítónak érezte magát és eltakarta az arcát.

– Joly biztos viccet csinál belőlem.

Abban a pillanatban valahonnan az ajtó mögül Combeferre hangát hallotta.

– Gyere már, Antoine! El fogsz késni!

- Jövök, csak egy pillanat!

Utoljára belenézett a tükörbe, majd megfordult és megrázta a fejét. Eddig egyáltalán nem érzett semmi izgalmat, de ma az elmúlt hetek görcseit egyszerre élte át.

Az előszobában megláttaCombeferre-t, aki elgondolkodva támaszkodott az ajtófélfának.

- Jó lesz sietni, _mon ami_, nem kéne elkésned a saját esküvődről!

Enjolras nem mondott semmit, csak fogta a kalapját és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.

Öt perccel három előtt értek a kápolnába.

- Tökéletes időzítés! – jegyezte meg Combeferre. Enjolras még mindig hallgatott.

Beléptek a kis terembe, ahol a ceremónia lezajlik majd. Már ott volt Marius és Courfeyrac, ugyanolyan élénk figyelemmel és izgalommal, mint Combeferre. Feuilly csendben várt a sarokban. Azt mondta Enjolrasnak, hogy akkor könnyebb a papírmunka, ha a tinta még friss. Ezért volt ott az esküvőn, hogy azonnal munkához lásson, ha megkapják az iratokat. Jehan is ott volt, pedig különösebb oka nem volt rá, de Enjolras nem tudta távoltartani ezt a fiatalembert. Jehan imádta az esküvőket.

- Hol van Éponine?- kérdezte Combeferre.

Marius vállat vont.

– Útközben láttam Joly-t, aki a hölgyekért ment, szerintem hamarosan itt lesznek.

Courfeyrac Enjolrasra nézett.

- Hát itt volnánk. A rendíthetetlen Enjolrasnak végre bekötik a fejét! Soha nem gondoltam, hogy megélem ezt a napot! – azzal vállon veregette barátját. – Sose félj, barátom, ez normális, mármint hogy félsz az esküvődtől.

- Nem félek!

- De félsz – bólogatott Courfeyrac. – Nézzetek csak rá, milyen sápadt!

A többiek tagadólag rázták a fejüket.

- Ajh, de unalmasak vagytok! – nyavalygott Courfeyrac. – Na ezért nem kötöm le magam egy nő mellett Antoine! Csak egy mellett élni, mikor annyi van a világon! Rengeteg nő!

- Én nem akarok rengeteg nőt.

- Milyen rövidlátó – kuncogott Courfeyrac.

Egyszer csak kinyílt az ajtó, és egy szőke hölgy viharzott be, akár egy forgószél.

- Elnézést a késésért – magyarázkodott Musichetta. – Az én hibám volt, de Ponine-nak muszáj volt tökéletesnek lennie. Ugye a tisztelendő atya még nem érkezett meg?

Feuilly megnyugtatta, hogy még nem, és akkor egy kis valami jelent meg Musichetta mögött.

Enjolras elámult. Mögötte Courfeyrac megjegyezte:

- Igazad volt, Pontmercy! No lám, igazán nagyon csinos!

Courfeyracnak igaza volt, mert Éponine teljesen átalakult, mióta nem látták. Vörösesbarna haját fehér szalagok díszítették és elegánsan fogták össze. Musichetta két hetes munkájának köszönhetően és a tápláló ételeknek, arca már nem volt beesett és sápadt sem, egészséges színe volt. Alakja is nőiesebb lett, és Musichetta kiváló ízlésének köszönhetően a krémszínű ruha tökéletesen állt rajta, a fűző kiemelte alakját, tartása is tökéletes volt, kezén finom csipke kesztyű volt. Arcán kis pirosító, száján halvány rúzs, szemei csillogtak. Enjolras eddig félt, hogy apja nem hiszi el a történetüket, de most hogy látta ezt a csoda tündért, minden kételye elszállt, soha nem hitte volna, hogy ez megtörténik. Ez a lány eddig úgy járt, mintha félne, bármikor megüthetik – miután találkozott Thenardierrel, tudta, miért; most viszont tökéletes eleganciával és derüvel sétált felé, akár egy született hölgy.

Igen, Enjolras most gyönyörűnek látta. Éponine kihozta magából a legjobbat. Persze nem történhetnek csodák, még mindig vézna volt (habár már látszott a dereka és gömbölyű mellei), de hiába a rizspor vagy a festék, a kemény, nyomorú élet nyomait nem lehet eltüntetni az arcáról. Napbarnított bőre ellenére már inkább volt úri leány, mint piszkos gamine, mint 3 héttel ezelőtt. Nem volt olyan finom szépség, mint Musichetta, de mióta meglátta, a különbség figyelemre méltó.

A lány szeme megakadt Mariuson, egy bánatos kifejezés szaladt át az arcán, de hamar el is illant. Tekintetével gyorsan megkereste a vőlegényét. Amikor tekintetük összeért, bíztatón rámosolygott.

- Antoine, maga határozottan betegnek tűnik!

- Na, ugye _mes amis_! – kiáltott fel Courfeyrac. – Hagyjunk pár percet a drága Enjolrasunknak a menyasszonyával – azzal Mariussal és Feuilly-vel távoztak, Musichetta és Combeferre nevetve követték őket.

Enjolras gyilkos pillantással nézett Courfeyrac után, _legközelebb megfojtom_, gondolta. Éponine már nem mosolygott, de még mindig csillogott a szemében valami erő, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá, de nem nézett rá. Helyette Lajos Fülöp portréját nézte a szemközti falon.

- Maga nem akarja ezt – mondta hirtelen a lány.

- Ahogy te sem – válaszolt a másik.

- Igen és nem. Jobb akarok lenni, mint voltam. Nem akarok úgy élni, abban a nyomorban, mint apám lányaként, el sem tudom mondani, mennyire gyűlölöm. Nem akarok az ő nyomdokaiba lépni, és igen, most szerencsém van, elmenekülhetek előle. Ma kezdődik, és ezért akarom. De igazából magához mennék-e? Nem.

– Marius miatt? – kérdezte a szeme sarkából Enjolras.

Szeme elsötétült és halkan kérdezte.

- Ennyire nyilvánvaló?

- Mindenkinek, kivéve őt.

Éponine halkan felnyögött.

– Pedig azt hittem, jól titkolom.

- Nem ismerlek jól, Éponine, de mióta először láttalak, nem valami jól titkolózol.

A lány felhorkantott.

- Csak az ilyen esetekre igaz – sóhajtott. – Akkor, tudja, hogy Mariust szeretem?

- Komolyan szerelmes vagy belé?

- Igen, azt hiszem. Mi más lehetne, ha nem szerelem? – majd kis idő múlva hozzátette. – Nem zavarja, hogy olyan lányt vesz el, aki egy másik férfiba szerelmes?

- Ez csak egy… szerződés, a szerelem nem téma – mondta. – Nem okoz különbséget, hogy mit érez a szíved.

- A legtöbb férfi birtokolni akarja a feleségét. Ha nem tudják a szívüket, akkor a testüket fogják el – mondta Éponine, és a férfi tiszelni kezdte. Látta a félelmet a lány szemében, hogy fél tőle, mit tesz majd vele. Milyen sérült kis lány! Újra meglepte a nyomorúság, és mit kellett elszenvednie szegénynek eddig.

- Nem teszek különbséget férfi és nő között, mindenki egyenlő - mondta Enjolras. A lány ráemelte mély tekintetét.

– Maga nagyon különös férfi, Antoine.

- Miért mondja mindenki ezt?

- Mert igaz. Máshogy beszél, mint a többiek…Máshogy látja a világot. Alig értem, mit mond, hogy látja a dolgokat. Maga csodálatos és káprázatos ember lehet.

- Nem egészen.

- Csak azért mondja ez, mert a saját szemén át nézi magát.

A szavai most is értelmesen és bölcsen csengtek, és más kilátásba helyezte a dolgokat. Ha ilyen más szemmel nézni a világot,, vajon akkor rá is máshogy néz.

Beszélgetéseik alkalmával kezdte megkedvelni a lányt és a gondolkodását, érdekelte a lány véleménye is. Ártatlanul és fiatal szemmel nézte a világot, pedig szánalmas élete volt, de nem törte meg ezt a tüneményt. Hogy lehetséges ez?

- Most már tudom, igaz, amit magáról mondanak – nézett rá közvetlenül, ami zavarba hozta a fiút.

- Kik? – kérdezte zavartan.

- Csak az emberek. Nagyon ismert ember, tudja. Emlékeznek önre a barikádról, még Júliusban. Lehet, hogy nem veszi észre, de az utcán is mindig kedves velük. Segít a szegényeknek, törődik mindenkivel, az emberek beszélnek önről. Már hallottam magáról, még amikor nem is ismertem. Nem tudtam a nevét, de amikor először megláttam a kávéházban…az maga volt, igen! Egy lány akkor azt mondta, olyan, mint egy angyal, és igaza volt.

Enjolras nem tudta mit mondjon.

- Nem igazán vagyok angyal.

- Ne legyen ebben olyan biztos – nevetett a lány. – Milyen vicces párosítás, nem? Az angyal és az ördög.

Tehát így látja magát? Éponine nem volt a legbecsületesebb család lánya, biztos nem is élte a legtiszteségesebb módon, de mit tehetett, amiért így látja magát?

- Te nem… - kezde, de a lány keserüen rámosolygott.

- Ne tagadja. Rossz vagyok. És maga hatalmas hibát követ el.

- Szóval szerinted hibát követünk el?

- Én igen. Ha jó lennék, most elmennék, és megmenteném magát egy ilyen nőszemélytől, mint én. De nem vagyok, jó. Önző vagyok. Szép akarok lenni, nem akarok utcán élni, azért csinálom. Hacsak nem akadályoz meg benne.

Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, belépett a főtisztelendő, nyomában a násznép, vagyis Musichetta és a barátai. Habár a beszélgetésük véget ért, Enjolras közelebb húzódott hozzá, és a fülébe súgta. – Bebizonyítom, hogy igazam van. Merlek – nem ijesztesz meg.

A lány meglepetten elkerekítette szemeit, melyekben huncut fény táncolt. Még nem ismerte jól, de tudta, a lány nem lesz képes elutasítani a kihívást. Önelégült mosollyal fordult a magisztrátushoz.

- Jó napot Magistrate Blanchard – köszöntötte kedvesen.

Az atya üdvözlésképp biccentett, üdvözítő mosollyal.

Magas férfi volt, vékony, csontos ujjakkal, véraláfutásos szemekkel, melyekből a jóindulat örök levegője áradt.

- Kellemes délután, tökéletes nap egy eskövőre, egyetért Monsieur Enjolras? – majd gondolkodóba esett. - Enjolras... Enjolras... Biztosan ismerem ezt a nevet... – aztán hirtelen diadalmasan beléhasított a felismerés. – Á, igen! Ismeri esetleg Olivier Enjolras tábornokot?

- A fia vagyok – válaszolt tömören Enjolras.

Magistrate Blanchard bólintott.

– Hallottam az apádról – mondta bölcselkedve olyan hangon, melyen csak akkor beszélnek az ilyen becses emberek, ha valaki olyanról beszélnek, aki az ő rangjukhoz felér. – Azt mondják ragyogó szellem, remek stratégiákat alkotott, a Restauráció hőse, nem?

- Az – hagyta rá Enjolras. Észrevette, hogy Éponine rámered.

- És te biztos az apád nyomdokaiba lépsz, nemde? – kérdezte egy kacsintással az öregember.

- Meglátjuk – felelt Enjolras és nagyon figyelt, hogy megőrizze a hidegvérét, összeszorította a fogát. Egészen biztos nem lesz olyan, mint az apja!

- A szüleid nincsenek itt ma? – nézett körül Blanchard. – Biztos kíváncsiak a fiúk esküvőjére.

Enjolras nem találta a szavakat, erre nem volt felkészülve. Mit mondjon, hogy elkerülje a pap gyanakvását? Nem volt sima ügy, egyáltalán nincs szüksége bonyodalmakra, ami abból fakadna, hogy rossz embernek mond hamis dolgokat, és aztán az egész kitudódna. Mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, Éponine szólalt meg.

– A szülei nem tudtak ilyen messzire utazni az időjárás miatt.

Enjolras rámosolygott köszönetképpen, hogy kimentette ebből a helyzetből, majd folytatta a hazugságot.

– Majd tartunk egy templomi esküvőt is Lyonban, ha visszatérünk, mihelyst kitisztulnak az utak.

Az elöljáróság sokatsejtőn mosolygott.

– De nem akartatok addig várni, teljesen megértelek, fiam. És a kisasszony szülei? Még csak tizennyolc éves, ha jól látom.

Combeferre közbeszólt:

- Mindketten elhunytak, Eloise és Gilbert Thenardier, meghaltak pár évvel ezelőtt egy betegségben.

Blanchard elkomorult.

- Oh, részvétem. Igen, most már látom… Igen, sajnálatos dolog, igazán sajnálom. Na de most örüljünk ennek a napnak! – azzal a kezében tartott papírokra nézett, amely megerősítette a Montfermeil-i fogadós halálát. Enjolras hálát adott, hogy az ilyen régi, törvényeln kívüli kisvárosok, mint Montfermeil, szegény XVIII. Lajos alatt, hogy könnyű meghamisítani az iratokat, semmiféle feltűnést nem kelt majd.

- Akkor, ha így mindent tisztáztunk, kezdjük is el.

Enjolras bólintott. Érezte, hogy Éponine kicsi keze az övébe csúszik, és ő reflexszerűen megfogta. Utána észbe kaptak és gyorsan elrántották, de a fiú újra kezébe vette a pici kezet, hiszen ez az egész esküvő annyira félelmetes lehet a lánynak is, mint neki, szüksége lehet egy bátorító emberi érintésre. Bár ezt nem vallotta volna be.

A polgári esküvők szerencsére rövidek és egyszerűek voltak. Nem is akartak most ünnepelni egy templomban, csak a törvényesítésre volt szükség, a templomi esküvő csak bonyodalmakal járt volna.

Így csak pár esküre meg két tanura volt szükség. Miközben az utolsó tanú, Marius aláírta a papírokat, Enjolras idegesnek érezte magát, minden bátorsága ellenére, mert ismerte a hagyományokat, és tudta, mi fog következni. Éponine nem mutatott semmilyen érzelmet, csak Mariust bámulta, ami mégjobban felbosszantotta Enjolras idegeit.

- Nos akkor – mondta ünnepélyesen Magistrate Blanchard, mint aki jól végezte dolgát.

_Most jön..._

- A francia törvényeknél és királyánál fogva, mostantól házastársakká nyilvánítalak benneteket. Gyerünk, fiam, csókold meg a menyasszonyt – kacsintott rá, és a szemei mintha az mondanák: _Gyerünk, fiam,tudom, hogy akarod_.

Enjolras Éponine-ra nézett, aki mosolyogva vállat vont. Nos, mit tegyen? Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és Enjolras óvatosan, határozatlanul rátapasztotta ajkait a lányéra. Éponine azonnal visszacsókolta, de ettől a másik megijedt.

Már el is felejtette, milyen megcsókolni egy nőt, és ez a visszatérő, jóleső érzés megrémisztette.


	11. A gamine és a világító torony

_Ugyanaznap később_

Mikor az összes papírt érvényesítették, a kis csapat elhagyta a hivatalt, és Feuilly-re bízták a továbbiakban, szétszéledtek. Enjolras egyedül találta magát Éponine-nal. Még Combeferre sem tartott velük a hintóban, mert még akadt valami elintézni valója a Rue Royer-Collardon, mielőtt hazamegy, így ő és Éponine ültek csak a fiákerben, és nézték egyást. Enjolras nem értette, miért hagyták cserben a barátai.

Mikor fiatalabb volt, tudott beszélni a nőkkel, mindig is bátor volt és tájékozott, de mióta az állami ügyekkel és jogi kérdésekkel foglalkozott, nem tudta, hogy beszélgessen egyszerűen egy lánnyal. Mit fog csinálni mostantól, hogy folyton mellette lesz ez a lány?

Az azonban megnyugtatta, hogy látszólag a másik is ilyen gondokkal küzd. Látta, hogy néha készül megszólalni, de mégis visszanyeli és csöndben marad. Jó volt tudni, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki nem tudja kezelni ezt a hirtelen bekövetkező, egész életüket megváltoztató ügyet. Végül Éponine nem tudta tovább csöndben figyelni.

- Mi lesz ezután? – kérdezte rekedt hangján.

- Őszintén? Fogalmam sincs.

- Pedig azt hittem, mivel a maga ötlete volt az egész, hogy tud válaszolni.

- Nehezen!

A lány felnevetett, hogy leplezze az idegességét.

– Jó tudni, hogy nem a saját dolgai ura.

- Ez gondolod rólam?

Éponine szemben ült vele és figyelmesen nézte.

- Értse meg, hogy egészen addig, míg ez a terv nem volt, én csak Marius barátja voltam – a barát szót szomorúan ejtette ki. – Csak egy gamine, semmi több. Nem hölgy, kisasszony, egyáltalán nem azok közül való, akik kávéházakba járnak, vagy mint a barátai, a maga társadalmi osztályából. Semmi közöm magához. Hónapokig idegen volt nekem, egy lenyűgöző idegen. A barátai sokat ugratják, de csak azért, mert… - kereste a szavakat. – Olyan, mint egy világító torony.

Enjolras rábámult.

- Micsoda?

A lány elnevette magát, de ezúttal sokkal szabadabban és őszintébben.

- Látnia kéne az arcát! – aztán magyarázni kezdett. – Amikor kislány voltam, anyám mutatott képeket világító tornyokról a tengerparton. Mindig azt gondoltam, hogy ezek magasak és erősek, ott a tenger mellett, de olyan messze vannak! Egyszer anyám mutatott egy világító pontot a tengerben nagyon messze, mérföldekre, és akkor azt gondoltam, hogy soha senki nem fogja elérni a földön. Azt hiszem, maga is ilyen.

Aztán majdnem dühösen folytatta.

- Mit bámul rajtam egyfolytában?

- Különösen látod a dolgokat – felelte a fiú és nem tudta mi, de valami szíven ütötte, ahogy a lány beszélt, alig tudott megszólalni.

- Ez vagyok én – suttogta vágyakozva a lány. – Soha nem olyan, amit az emberek várnak tőlem.

Aztán hirtelen teljesen más lett és lelkesen beszélni kezdett.

- Ha a barátai fel tudják húzni, nem gondolok magára így többet. Mégsem készült márványból!

Enjolras most már tényleg nem tudta, mit mondjon, csak bólintott. A kocsi megállt a ház előtt, ahol most már ketten éltek.

Enjolras szállt ki először, lesegítette a lányt, kifizette a kocsist, és együtt beléptek az épületbe. Éponine szeme elkerekedett, ahogy felmentek a lépcsőn.

- Itt él? – kapkodott levegő után. – Ez gyönyörű!

- Apám munkája. Megelégedtem volna egy kevésbé hivalkodóbb lakással is, de Olivier Enjolras fia csak a legjobbat kaphatja – valami keserűség bújkált a hangjában, ahogy az apjáról beszélt. – És most azt hiszem hálásak lehetünk, hogy nem egy egérlukban kell élnünk.

Enjolras élvezte az egyedüllétet a hatalmas lakásban, ahol szabadnak érezte magát, három nagy szoba nyílt egybe, külön mosdó és tároló helyiséggel.

Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, meglátta az összes barátját a lakásban.

Csodálkozva nézett rájuk, és mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Grantaire odalépett hozzá és megszorongatta.

– Részvétem az agglegénységed miatt, _mon ami_!

- Mi a fenét kerestek itt? – kérdezte Enjolras, miután magához tért Grantaire whiskey szagú üdvözléséből. Ellökte magától a részegest. Éponine felkuncogott. – Te tudtál róla?

A lány ártatlan arccal válaszolt.

– Csak amit Musichetta mondott.

- Nem akartál volna figyelmeztetni?

- Csak látni akartam, hogy milyen amikor meglepődik.

- Azt hiszem, még számolunk – sziszegte, amint Grantaire ismét jól megölelgette és bevonszolta a tömegbe. A lány csak megrázta a fejét és vidáman nézte a mókázó férfiakat. Enjolras nehezen tudott megszólalni.

– Kinek a remek ötlete volt ez?

Combeferre fálaszolt.

– Grantaire találta ki.

- Gondolhattam volna – morogta Enjolras.

- Tegnap este nem engedted, hogy legénybúcsút szervezzünk neked, így muszáj volt tenni valamit! – tette hozzá Courfeyrac.

Enjolras sóhajtott.

– Micsoda figyelmesség…

- Ez egy kamu esküvő, tudjuk – kiáltott fel jókedvűen Joly. – De ha igazi, ha nem, mégiscsak te lettél az első nős Amis! Meg kell ünnepelni!

Enjolras eltakarta az arcát fájdalmasan, mire Bahorel vállon veregette.

- Ha ez vígasztal, Enjolras, mind arra fogadtunk, hogy te leszel az utolsó facér férfi közülünk, nem az első…

Enjolras pillantása azonban nem arról árulkodott, hogy ez megnyugtatná.

- Na, igyál Enjolras! - kínálgatta Grantaire. Hozott háromüveg bort, ebből kettőt Enjolras kezébe nyomott. – És te is! – nyújtotta a harmadik üveget az ajtóban ácsorgó Éponine felé. – Engedd meg, hogy elsőként gratuláljak, a menyasszonynak! – azzal egy csókot lehelt a lány kezére, ami meglepte a lányt, mert ironikus volt a helyzet. – Sok boldogságot Madame Enjolras.

Ahogy ezt Enjolras meghallotta, ránézett, és látta, hogy Éponine falfehérre sápad.

- Igen… - motyogta halkan a lány meglepetten, noha alig két órával ezelőtt maga írta alá a papírokat. – Én vagyok…

- Persze, hogy te! – kiáltotta Grantaire. – Mindenki! Most igyunk az új Madame Enjolrasra!

- Grantaire már megint megmutatja, milyen tapintatos és érzékeny, akár a kalapács az üllőn – dünnyögte Marius, ami végre mosolyt csalt Enjolras arcára.

A férfiak körülzárták a megilletődött Éponine-t.

- Sok szerencsét, , _mon ami_ – mondta Marius, miközben egy széles vigyorral kezet rázott Enjolrassal. – Szükséged lesz rá.

- Ez meg hogy érted?

- A feleséged – magyarázta türelmesen barátja. - Kétlem, hogy sejtenéd, mibe mentél bele. Ez a lány félelmetes tud lenni, ha akar. Ha van nő Franciaországban, aki méltó ellenfeled, akkor az 'Ponine.

Enjolras Mariusre nézett.

– Minek hívod?

- Hogy 'Ponine?

- Igen. Úgy hangzik, mintha egy gyerekről beszélnél, nem egy nőről.

Marius vállat vont.

– Még kislány volt, amikor így hívtam, tizenhárom éves!

Enjolras tanulányozni kezde felesége szerelmének tárgyát. Emlékezett arra a történetre, amit Marius mesélt, hogy Éponine mentette meg a rablótámadástól. Hány éves lehetett akkor?

- És te még mindig így is nézel rá – jelentette ki. – Neked ő mindig is az a kislány lesz, akivel sok éve találkoztál.

Marius mosolyogva elmerengett.

- Azt hiszem igazad van. Nem számít hány év telt el, hányszor mentett meg, mindig csak a kicsi 'Ponine marad, aki elcsente a könyveimet.

_Ahogy gondoltam_, Enjolras keserűen mondta magának. Remélte, hogy Éponine le tudja majd zárni a múltat Mariussal. Amikor először belement a tervbe, nem gondolta, hogy bármi baj lesz abból, hogy a felesége másra néz, az egyik barátjára. A házasság a szükségen alapult, nem érzelmeken, de attól még Éponine a felesége lett. Nem akarta birtokolni a lányt, de azon kapta magát, hogy zavarja, hogy a felesége egy másik férfi után sóvárog.

* * *

Grantaire rögtönzött bulija egész sokáig tartott, ezalatt Enjolras alig látta Éponine-t, mivel Musichetta és Laigle kimenekítették a csöndesebb konyhába. Hálás volt ezért, mert még nem tudott volna érzelmes beszélgetést folytatni vele. Egyébként a körülményekhez képest nagyon kellemes és jó hangulatú parti volt. Bár akkor lett volna igazán tökéletes, ha az este végén Courfeyrac és Grantaire nem játszanak minden áron ivóversenyt, aminek a vége az lett, hogy torkuk szakadtából üvöltöztek és énekeltek, mire feljött a portás és közölte, ha nem maradnak csendben, kihívja a csendőröket.

Ez jelezte többé kevésbé az este végét. Joly és Laigle mindketten spiccesek voltak, de vállalták, hogy hazakísérik a jókedélyű Courfeyracot, míg Marius vállalta, hogy vigyáz a teljesen részeg Grantaire-re. A kis csoport lassan eltávozott, míg csak ő és Éponine maradt.

Fáradtan leült egy karosszékbe a kandalló mellé. Éponine halkan odasétált mellé és leült a padlón közel a tűzhöz. Enjolras a tűzbe bámult a gondolataiba merülten, és most Éponine-nak is jól esett ez a csend.

_Szóval csendben marad_, gondolta. Azalatt a pár beszélgetésük alatt Éponine örökösen beszélt valamiről, ahogyan a többi nő is, ez természetesen várható. Olyan volt, mint Grantaire, kiapadhatatlan szófolyással. Attól félt, mostantól soha nem lesz egy perc nyugalma sem. De most itt ül csendben, és csak a tekintetét jártatja közte és a tűz között.

Pár éve még hajszolta a nőket, aztán elege lett belőlük, és megfogadta, hogy csak a szívére hallgat - ?

Nem érdekelték már a kalandok a csinos grisette-kkel, mint a barátait, akik folyton szórakoztak velük. Túl sok felelősség (ha szegény lány teherbe esik?), több bajt szül, mint élvezetet. Megunta, hogy fusson a lányok után, vagy azok fussanak utána, fölösleges időtöltés, amikor a Hazáját kezde szolgálni, és a jogi tanulmányai fölnyitották a szemeit. Már nem a nőkben kereste a kalandot, de el is veszett közben.

A házasság egyáltalán nem érdekelte, most még, ami minden idejét elvette volna, és most az országgal és a hazával kell törődnie.

Azok a lányok, akiket a szülei ajánlottak neki szépek voltak, bájosak, de semmire sem jók. Olyanok, mint a kutyák, amit mondanak nekik, gondolkodás nélkül megteszik, ha az apja, ha a férje mondja.

Enjolras az ideáinak kezdett élni, mással nem is kezdett kapcsolatot. A dolgok egyre rosszabbak lettek. A csinos nőket megvetette, mert a tapasztalat azt mondatta vele, csak üresfejű tyúkok.

Éponine azonban más volt. Kényelemből házasodtak össze, hazugságokon alapult a kapcsolat, de mégis pozitív volt számára ez az élet. Lehet, hogy sokat beszél, de értelmesen, és a hallgatása is bölcs. Nem volt gyönyőrű rózsa tiszta tőről, nem a férfiak álma, mégis kellemes. Mióta elvette, Enjolras optimistán fogta föl az új életét. Ő és Éponine még barátok is lehetnek. Ha sikerülne, igazán nagyszerű életük lenne. És persze az apja (egyiküké sem) tudná manipulálni őket. Ó, az apja…

- Holnap írok apámnak – mondta Enjolras, főként magának.

- Mit fog tenni?

A másik megrándította a vállát, rá sem nézett a lányra, még mindig a gondolataiba süllyedt.

- Nehéz megmondani. Szeret kiszámíthatatlan lenni, ezért is volt katona. A legvalószínűbb, hogy eljön Párizsba, hogy beszéljen velem, és veled. Előre is elnézést kérek miatta.

- Nagyon utálhatja.

- Nem, természetesen nem, soha nem gyűlölném, mégiscsak az apám. Mégha rengeteg dolgot látunk másként is.

- Maga jobb ember, mint én – suttogta sötéten a lány.

- Te megveted az apád?

- A pap a templomban a megbocsátásról beszél, ezért nekem meg kellene bocsátanom. Azt amit velem tett, megbocsátom neki, de amit a családommal… a húgommal, az öcsémmel, azt soha! Ha okos lettem volna, évekkel ezelőtt elszöktem volna, de nem tettem meg, nem tudom, miért.

- Talán mert jobb ember vagy, mint ő – nézett rá Enjolras.

- Azt kétlem.

- Ahogy már korábban mondtam, majd bebizonyítom – mondta kihívón. Hosszú percekig csak néztek egymásra, egyikőjük sem mert elnézni.

Enjolras még nem szokott hozzá az ilyen beszélgetésekhez. Eddig legbelső gondolatait csak Combeferre-nek mondta el, de ezzel szemben felesége mindent megoszt vele, ami a szívén a száján. Furcsamód, ez nem zavarta benne. Talán mert szüksége volt az őszinteségre, amit ez a lány testesített meg. Kíváncsi volt a gondolataira is.

Végül Éponine rántotta el tekintetét, és lassan felállt.

- Hosszú nap volt ez és holnap is fontos dolgok várnak, talán az lenne a legjobb, ha eltennénk magunkat holnapra.

Ahogy felállt, Enjolras hirtelen kétségbeesett.

- Hogy kezeljük ezt? Mert… ez nem… nem egy szokványos házasság, mi nem vagyunk egy pár, akik…

- Antoine – szakította félbe. – Maga elvörösödött.

- Nem, én nem.

- De igen!

Felsóhajtott, ahogy szemben állt a harcias lánnyal, és most megértette, mire gondolt Marius korábban. Éponine nem volt könnyű eset, várhatta volna.

- Jól van, mivel elpirult, megesett magán a szívem, szóval megoldom az ügyet – mondta egy mély levegővel. – Nem, nem vagyunk fiatal pár, akik szerelmesek, szóval nem is kell lefeküdnünk egymással. Nem láttam kivetni valót a közös szobán, de ha így elpirul a gondolattól, akkor a kanapén alszok majd.

Az őszintesége kicsit meglepte, bár ez most fel sem fogta. Nem számít a nem-hagyományos házasságuk, nem számít, hogy kivel osztja meg az ágyát, Enjolras úriember volt.

- Nem Éponine, az nem lenne helyes.

- Jól vagyok így. Még a föld is kényelmesebb, mint bárhol máshol, ahol az elmúlt években aludtam.

Ez a kijelentés méginkább a szívébe markolt. Megerősítette magában, hogy megmenti ezt a lányt. Már akkor eldöntötte, mikor az apjával beszélt. Eddig is sokat tett érte, és tényleg az elmúlt pár hétben úgy élt, mint soha azelőtt, de ő akkor is egy nő, nem egy kutya, aki a kanapén alszik – hiába jobb, mint a hidak alatt! Gondoskodik méltón a lányról.

- Megosztjuk az ágyat és a szobát – mondta határozottan. – Csak az…öltözéseknél lesz probléma, de azt hiszem van egy spanyol fal neked.

Éponine tekintete hálás volt és csodálattal teli.

- Maga sokkal kedvesebb hozzám, mint megérdemelném.

- Senki nem érdemli meg azt az életet, ahogy eddig éltél. Csak azt teszem, ami a helyes.

Azt hiszem Musichetta és Joly elhozták a csomagjaidat, nem?

- Igen – bólintott és a gardrób felé mutatott a hálószobában. – Akkor… én átöltözöm.

Azzal sietve elvonult.

Igen, Enjolras gondolta, ez a legjobb alternatíva, de nem tudta, miért ennyire izgatott?


	12. Szükséges levél

_December 13, 1830_

Enjolras korán kelt fel, a nappal, ez volt a szokása. Amikor kinyitotta a szemeit, oldalra fordult, meglátta az alvó Éponine-t.

Gyorsan kiszállt a meleg, puha ágyból. Az ágya nagyon nagy volt, bőven sok még két személynek is, de egész este Enjolras attól tartott, hogy ráfordul a lányra, vagy összenyomja. Bal oldalt feküdt és igyekezett a falhoz húzódni, hogy véletlenül se érjen a lányhoz. Ez volt az első este évek óta, hogy megosztotta az ágyát valaki mással.

_Lehetett volna borzalmas is_, emlékeztette magát._ Hyacinthe Guillory is fekhetne ott._.

Felöltözött, mégegyszer rápillantott Éponine-ra. Nem lehetett olyan gyönyörű, mint Hyacinthe, de mégis elmosolyodott, és örült, hogy Éponine és nem Hyacinthe fekszik az ágyában.

Meglepte, hogy szívesen nézi az édesen alvó lányt. Más volt, amikor beszélt, vagy amikor nevetett, vagy ha Marius után nézett a hatalmas szemeivel, vagy amikor átfut rajta a keserűség és nyomor, mikor az életéről beszélt. De most más volt. Göndör vörösesbarna haja szétterült a párnán, arcán nyugodt és békés álom sugárzott. Olyan volt, mint egy reggeli angyal.

Még mindig borzalmasan sovány volt, a kulccsontja élesen látszott, a csípőcsontja is élesen kirajolódott a lenge hálóing alatt. De ahogy a nap sugarai táncoltak az arcán, olyan volt, mint egy angyal. Hirtelen kinyitotta a szemeit.

- Antoine? Hova megy most?

- Aludj vissza. A Sorbonne-ra megyek – magyarázta. - Professor Blondeau előadása egy óra múlva kezdődik.

- Oh.

Újra lehunyta a szemét, és elaludt. Enjolras csak mosolygott, felvette a kabátját és elment.

* * *

Később, mikor a nap már besütött a nagy üvegablakon, Éponine felébredt. Egy darabig össze volt zavarodva, hol is van? Ez nem a szalma a Gorbeau Házban, nem is a kanapé, ahol Musichetta lakásában aludt… Aztán eszébe jutott. Tegnap volt az esküvője, most Enjolrasnál a lakásában aludt, ami most már az övé is, azt hiszi legalábbis.

Kimászott az ágyból és kinézett az ablakon. Elhúzta a függönyöket és lenézett az utcára. Az egész Bonaparte utcát hó borította és a Luxembourg kertet is, ameddig a szem ellátott. Minden hófehér.

Emlékezett erre az utcára, itt kergették meg őket egyszer a rendőrök a hugával, itt követte Mariust… Marius…Most már örökre elvesztette. Emlékezett Musichetta tanácsára, ott csengett e fülében. _Menj ahhoz, akid van, aki gondodat viseli…_ De lehet-e olyan élet jó, amiben nincs benne Marius?

Mondjuk benne volt, de másként. Enjolras barátja, és az övé is, az volt és mindig az is lesz. Rosszabb lenne, ha örökre elvesztené. Hogy élné túl, ha nem láthatná? Végülis most még van esély… Marius talán egy nap rájön, mennyire szereti… Nem, az az ajtó már bezárult. Ott lesz, de ő már a férje mellett… A férje… Istenem, hisz férjhez ment! És olyan férfihoz, akibe nem szerelmes.

Milyen ironikus, gondolta. Az anyja százszor is elmondta, hogy a nevét különlegesen választotta ki, Éponine-ról, aki Caesar lábai előtt halt meg a szerelemtől, férje Sabinus. Eloise Thenardier remélte, hogy ha egy romantikus figuráról nevezi el a legidősebb lányát, az megvédi majd, hogy ugyanilyen sorsra jusson, ne szenvedjen olyan férfi mellett, akit nem szeret. Amikor Éponine találkozott Mariussal, biztos volt benne, hogy a neve vezette oda. Nos, csak félsiker…

Enjolras ezerszer jobb ember volt, mint az apja, talán nem szereti, de bízik benne és ez jelent valamit. Figyel rá, és Musichetta ezt mondta.

Vajon ketté szakadhat a szíve?

Ez egy másik nap kérdése. Ma nem akart boldogtalan lenni. A mai nap a meleg gondolatoké.

Gyorsan összepakolta az ágyat, felöltözött a kék ruhájába, feltűzte a haját, de mást nem tett, hogy csinos legyen. Elindult körülnézni a lakásban.

Kisétált a társalgóba, közben azon gondolkozott, mit kell ma tennie. Mivel töltik a gazdagok a szabadidejüket? Egyszer csak észrevette a hatalmas könyvespolcot.

Éponine nagyon szeretett írni és olvasni, szüksége volt rá, lehetősége kevesebb. Azokban az években, amikor éhes volt és fázott a hidak alatt, az tartotta benne a lelket, hogy nem erre született. Ez azt jelentette, hogy az összes többi utcagyerek közül ő volt a legműveltebb, hálás volt az anyjának, hogy régen taníttatta, és amikor Marius odaköltözött a szomszédba Gorbeau anyóhoz, ellopta a könyveit, addig, míg fel nem tűnt Mariusnak, hogy hiányoznak a könyvei, akkor visszavitte, de bizos volt benne, Marius nem tudja, hogy olvasta őket.

Enjolras könyvespolca mágnesként vonzotta. Gyorsan odafutott a polcokhoz és olvasni kezde a címeket. Sokkal több volt, mint amire számított. Éponine nem volt válogatós, bármi, ami a kezébe akadt, elolvasta. Először egy vékony kötetet szedett le, a Metafizika törvényeit, majd leült a fotelbe az ablak mellé és élvezte a téli napfényt, miközben felcsapta a könyvet.

* * *

Enjolras teljesen kimerülten érkezett haza. Az utóbbi időben nem tudott annyi energiát szentelni a tanulásnak, és most be kellett hoznia. A mindig szorgalmas Blondeau kezdte el korrepetálni. Megpróbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy akkor sikerül, ha sokat csinál.

Amikor belépett az épületbe, Éponine-t a konyhaasztalnál találta, aki csak nevetett kezével takarva az arcát.

- Éponine? – szólította meg, remélve, hogy nem ment el a lány esze. A lány felnézett. – Oh, jónapot, Antoine – de a nevető kifejezés nem múlt el.

- Megkérdezhetem, min nevetsz – és letette a könyveit az asztalra.

- Maga tényleg örök agglegény, ugye? – de ez nem igazán kérdésnek hangzott. – Azt hittem, készíthetek valami vacsorát, de nem tart feltöltött éléskamrát, igaz?

- Csak ugratsz.

- Igen.

- És ez elég rendszeres esemény lesz?

- Feltehetőleg – mondta pajkosan. – Maga megkönnyíti.

- Tiszta Grantaire - morogta. – Nem igazán tartom fenn a kamrát, mert általában nem itthon vacsorázom. Diák vagyok, végülis.

- Tudom, eddig csak sejtettem, hogy a Cafe Musainban él, de most már tudom!

Éponine kétség kívül a legfurcsább lény volt, akivel valaha találkozott. Biztos volt benne, hogy most is csak ugratja, de volt valami a kijelentésében, ami egy cseppet nyugtalanította. –Néha odamegyek, de a munkánk ott fontos.

Erre nem válaszolt.

- Megírom a levelet apámnak, és utána elmegyünk vacsorázni – mondta a lánynak, miközben elővett papírt és tintát.

- Mit fog írni? Mi a történet? – érdeklődött a lány.

- Az a legjobb, ha a valóságtól nem messze rugaszkodunk.

- A hazugság első szabálya – jegyezte meg bölcsen Éponine.

- Nem írom le az egész történetet, de…

- De arra az esetre, ha idejönne, ki kell találni, mit mondjunk.

Enjolras bólintott.

- Feuilly azt mondta, hogy kész van a hamisítás, az esküvő Augusztus 4.-én volt.

- Augusztus 4… Mit csinált akkor?

- Semmi különöset, főleg iskolai munka. És Lajos Fülöpöt sirattam, máskülönben.

- Igen, az is akkor volt.. – szemében éles fény csillant. – Én meg egy munkáslány voltam, egy gyárban. Áprilisban találkoztunk egy közös barátunkkal, Musichettával, és maga egyből belém szeretett – ugyan, ne nézzen így rám, tudja, hogy ez hazugság! Na és a harcok alatt Júliusban nagyon aggódtam a biztonságáért, ezért igent mondtam, és egy héten belül egybekeltünk.

- Nem hiszem, hogy elhinné. Az elmúlt években azt siratták, hogy nem érdekel egy lány szép szeme sem, olyan történet, melyben én vagyok a hős szerelmes, nekik egyértelmű hazugság.

Éponine felkacagott.

– Épp az ellenkezője! Lefogadom, hogy az apja olyan, aki meg van győződve róla, hogy mindig igaza van.

- Igen, honnan tudod?

- Mert a fia ugyan ilyen. Nem, ne nézzen rám így, ez nem rossz dolog. Sőt, előny is lehet. Az apja meg van győződve, hogy csak makacsságból várja, hogy eljöjjön a megfelelő lány, most semmi kifogása nem lehet az esküvő ellen. Csak örülnie kéne,hogy végre bekötötte a fejét.

Enjolras kíváncsian nézte.

– Ez igaz.

- Lehet, hogy nem vagyok művelt és nem tudom azokat az okosságokat, ami a könyveiben van – mondta büszkén Éponine. – de rengeteg mindent tudok és ismerek, főleg az embereket. Az utcán sok mindent lehet tanulni, megfigyelni, és élesen látni.

Közösen megírták a levelet, feladták, és a páros elindult vacsorázni kellemes hangulatban.

Enjolras egy kicsit mégis érzett egy kis balsejtelmet, túl jól ismerte az apját, hogy ebbe ilyen könnyen belenyugodjon.


	13. Viták

_December 18, 1830_

A következő napukban kialakult a párosnak egy furcsa napi rutinja.

Enjolras minden nap hajnalban kelt és magára hagyta az alvó Éponine- t. Az ágy megosztását még mindig nem szokta meg teljesen, de érezte, hogy nem is olyan borzasztó, mint ahogy eleinte azt képzelte. Később Éponine is felkelt és a dolgára tért. Sétálni ment a Luxembourg kertbe, elintézte azokat a dolgokat, amiket a férje rábízott a postán vagy a boltban, de főként a könyvespolcnál üldögélt és olvasott, ez tette a legboldogabbá. Egyáltalán nem ismerte, de Descartes kicsi kötetét falta fel, amit az első nap talált. Habár nem mindig értette meg, amit olvasott, nem gátolta meg abban, hogy filozófiát lapozgasson, elégedetté tette. Még nem olvasott nagyon gyorsan, csak elkötelezett volt, és minden alkalmat kihasznált, hogy szélesítse az ismereteit. _Mindig mondtam neki!_ Mondta magában. _Mindig mondtam Mariusnak, hogy tudnék én is diák lenni, és most tessék! _

Tehát ezzel töltötte a napjait, olyanokat olvasott, ami kihívás volt számára, de egyre többet értett meg az olvasottakból, mondjuk vett egy értelmező szótárt is a könyvesboltban, ami a segítségére volt.

Mikor az órái véget értek, Enjolras hazament és együtt elmentek vacsorázni. Néha csatlakozott hozzájuk az Amis pár tagja, de amikor három alkalommal egyedül vacsoráztak, szótlannak találta magát. Nem tudta még mindig, hogy beszélgessen Éponine-nal. A tanáraival, professzoraival inteligensen társalgott, a barátaival közös dolgaik voltak, és igazán ékesszóló volt a Cafe Musain hátsó termében is. De most itt van vele egy fiatal lány, és nem tudta, miről beszéljen neki.

Szerencséjére Éponine jobb volt ebben. Lehet, hogy műveletlen volt, de kevés olyan ember volt, aki olyan lelkesen tudott beszélgetni, mint az új Madame Enjolras. Anélkül, hogy komoly dolgokról beszélt volna, mindig sikerült jókedvvel bevonnia férjét a beszélgetésbe, ami nem szólt semmiről.

Ezek alatt a beszélgetések alatt Enjolras mindig azon kapta magát, hogy a lányra figyel. Nem olyan férfi volt, aki szereti hallgatni a locsogást, de ahogy Éponine mesélt a hétköznapi dolgokról, eseményekről, mindig élvezettel hallgatta. Sokszor csapongott a témákkal, sokszor nem is értette, miért mondja, de olyan aranyosan beszélt, mintha egy madár dalolna. Egy hónappal korábban lehet, hogy teljesen mást gondolt volna róla, de most, hogy itt ül vele szemben egy jól öltözött nő és beszél, igazán bájos volt. Nem a pletykás, csacsogó lány volt, hanem egy fiatal nő, aki szabadon beszél a gondolatairól. Nem üres mondatokban, nem frázisokban, hanem úgy, ami ő maga.

Miközben beszélt, felüdítette Enjolrast. Őszinte volt, nem ringatta illúziókba magát, nem beszélt körülményes megfogalmazásokban, és ez a természetes szabadság lenyűgözte Enjolrast.

Miután megvacsoráztak, hazakísérte, majd egymaga visszatért a Cafe Musainba, ahol az Amis tartotta találkozóit, vagy csak egyszerűen a barátaival találkozott.

Amikor elérkezett a szombat, a napi menet megváltozott.

Amikor Lajos Fülöp király lett Júliusban, Enjolras tudta, hogy a forradalomnak koránt sincs vége, ezért ebben az évben kevesebb órát vett fel, így tehát szombaton nem kellet bemennie az egyetemre. Örült volna, ha a társadalom olyan, mint az Amis, mert ez lehetővé tenné, hogy ezeket a napokat a kávéházban töltse, vagy egy másik találkozó helyükön, beszélni a munkás emberekkel, amíg a diákok csatlakoznak hozzájuk. Örült volna, ha több olyan formáció alakul, mint az Amis, mert akkor több ideje lenne koncentrálni a saját csapatára és nem kéne a város különboző pontjaira rohangálnia, beszélnie a munkásokkal, vagy tízszer elmondani egyesével az ottani diákoknak az újdonságokat.

- Szombatonként általában a Musainben vagyok – tájékoztatta a reggelinél Éponine-t, aki bólintott.

- Tudom, nem mindig csak Mariust figyeltem - a hangjában nem volt durva szemrehányás, mégis csodálta Enjolras. Ha az anyja mondta volna (vagy bármilyen ás nő, akit ismert) akkor az dorgálásnak tűnt volna.

- Megyek is – mosolygott rá a férfi. – El tudod foglalni magad estig? Nem tudom meddig tart ma a gyűlés, de addig nem jövök haza, amíg nem végzünk.

Furcsa volt neki, hogy valaki másra is figyelne kell, egyedül volt, mióta eljött Lyonból három évvel ezelőtt, nem tartozott számadással senkinek. Combeferre-nek néha, akivel nyomon követték egymás életét és mindent tudtak a másikról.

- Teljesen rendben leszek - válaszolt Éponine, de nem nézett a szemébe.

* * *

- Na és hogy alakulnak a dolgok a feleségeddel? – kérdezte Courfeyrac csintalan csillogással a szemében. Az esküvő óta minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy felhozza az Éponine témát. Egyedül volt, ledér, és ezzel próbálta Enjolrast, amiért neki van olyanja, ami neki nincs.

Jean Prouvaire ezzel szemben a másik oldal volt. Örült ennek a párosnak, mégha nem is voltak igazi házaspár, de jók voltak egymásnak. Éppen ezért védte az Amis vezetőjét Courfeyrac élcelődéseitől.

- Hagyd már békén – szólt élesen. – Nem a te dolgod!

Courfeyrac nem adta fel.

- Nem, Enjolras a barátunk! Nem az a legfontosabb, hogy tudjunk mindent a másik életéről?

- Senki sem kíváncsi a te magánéletedre, Courfeyrac – jegyezte meg Bahorel. – ha érdekel majd az utcáról hallom, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy a párizsi lányok fele tudna mit mesélni!

Courfeyrac, aki elégedett volt a hírnevével, most sértődötten elfordult. Bahorel elégedetten rávigyorgott.

- Ott a pont – mondta Jehan . – De ha nem akar beszélni Éponine-ról, joga van hozzá, hogy megtartsa magának.

- Milyen érdekes – kezde Combeferre. – hogy csak az nem szólt hozzá a témához, akinek a legtöbb köze van hozzá, a többiekre nem tartozik.

- Köszönöm, _mon ami-_ nézett rá Enjolras hálásan. – Megesik az ilyen, Courfeyrac, minden rendben van. Éponine és én nagyszerűen kijövünk, ez minden amit elmondhatok.

- Írtál már apádnak? – kérdezte Combeferre.

- Még hétfőn.

Az orvostan hallgató érdeklődve felnézett.

– Mit vársz a válszától?

- Ki tudja? Azt várom, hogy megzsarol valahogy, de hogy tudna? Őszintén, nem próbáltam gondolni rá, nem szeretek aggódni előre.

- Ah, micsoda jó terv! – kommentálta Bahorel.

- Most viszont szálljunk le a magánéletemről. Nem hiszem, hogy sok köze lenne Franciaország szabadságjogaihoz és előbbre vinne a megoldásához.

Jehan bólintott.

- Teljesen egyet értek. És nézzétek, megérkeztek a későn kelők is!

Igazat mondott, egy csapat munkás érkezett a meglepően józan tekintetű Grantaire, Joly és Laigle társaságában, aztán Feuilly és Marius, akik épp egy mély beszélgetésben tartottak. Ahogy a csapat minden tagja megérkezett, Enjolras hálás volt, amiért Courfeyrac korábban hozta elő a kellemetlen témát, és most komolyabb ügyekkel foglalkozhatnak. Felállt.

- Polgártársak! – hangja bátran és élesen zengte be a terem legapróbb kis sarkait is, ami mindenki figyelmét megnyerte magának. – Hónapok óta találkozunk, miközben panaszkodunk a kormányra, a királyra, és azt gondoljuk, csak itt merhetünk beszélni Párizsban. Ez nem így van. Bahorel barátunk röviden elmondja, nem csak mi gondolkodunk így. Tudtuk ezt! Egy ország sem élhet és virágozhat a zsarnokság alatt, és ezt az állampolgárok érzik. Eddig csak mi voltunk, azt hittük egyedül, egy csoport, akik be akarják fejezni, ami Júliusban elkezdődött. És most Bahorel felfedezte, nem így van. Vannak máshol is titkos gyűlések, mint a miénk, szerte a városban. Nem vagyunk egyedül, barátaim!

Lelkes tapssal fogadták a beszédet, aztán Bahorel állt fel, készen elmondani felfedezéseit a csoportnak. Amikor a társaság lecsendesült, és a kis neszeken kívül semmi zaj nem hallatszott, akkor kezdett beszélni. Miközben beszélt, egyszer csak Enjolras észrevett egy kék ruhás, vörösesbarna hajú valakit a sarokban. Ahogy jobban megnézte, felismerte Éponine-t, az egyetlen nőt a férfiak tömegében.

* * *

- Mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte a találkozó végén, amikor az emberek többsége már szétszéledt. Megragadta Éponine karját, aki megpróbált észrevétlenül kislisszolni a teremből.

- Kicsit unatkoztam – mondta természetesen. – Régen jártam ezekre a találkozókra, megszoktam.

Nem akarta mondani a lánynak, de azt gondolta, biztos csak azért jött, hogy többször lássa Mariust, de nem adott hangot gyanújának.

- Ez nem a nők helye.

- Korábban nem zavartam – nevetett rá a lány.

- Nos…

- Nem lettem más, csak mert más nevem lett – mondta határozottan. – Szeretek itt lenni. Ezek a találkozók, a barátai… ők a legközelebbi barátaim, akik valaha voltak, és rettenetesen érzem magam, ha nem itt vagyok.

Enjolras nem tudott ellenszegülni.

- Gyere, sétáljunk.

Együtt elhagyták a kávéházat, és csak sétáltak a sötét utcákon, és Enjolras megpróbálta megfogalmazni, miért zavarja hirtelen Éponine jelenléte a találkozón. Őszintén, legelső gondolata Courfeyrac szüntelen szúrkálódása volt, ami ellen nem tehet semmit.

Éponine is nagyon elgondolkodott, és látszott rajta, nagyon jár valami a fejében, és nemsokára ki is tört belőle.

- Azt hittem…miért gondolja ezt? Azt hittem, maga nem hisz a megkülönböztetésben! Mi a baja velem, hogy nem járhatok a találkozóka?

- Semmi baj nincs veled – mondta gyorsan Enjolras. – Csak az ABC és Barátai komoly dolog.

- Én is tudok komoly lenni.

- Igen, tudom. Csak szeretném, hogy tudd, mibe mászol bele. Tényleg tudod, miért vannak ezek a találkozók?

Nem nézett a szemébe, csak szégyenében az ajkába harapott. Eddig csak Mariusra gondolt, amikor a kávézóba járt.

- Rendben – sóhajtott Enjolras. – Akkor megpróbálom elmagyarázni.

- Nagyon szeretném.

Enjolras megint elcsodálkozott. Hogy magyarázhatná el, hogy Éponine megértse?

- Franciaország szenved – kezdte. – Te már tapasztaltad a legrosszabbat saját magadon. Az éhezés általános, az adók lehetetlenül magasak, és a társadalmi osztályok között szemmel láthatóan éles a vonal. Az arisztokrácia hatalmas fényűzésben él, a köznép éhezik, középen pedig csökken a burzsoák száma.

- És akkor maga meg akarja ölni a királyt? – kérdezte elépedve a lány.

- Nem, ilyet soha nem tennék! – döbbent meg Enjolras. - Biztos vannak emberek, akik szívesen megtennék, de én a magam részéről, és az Amisnak sem, nem Lajos Fülöppel van bajunk. Nem ismerem a királyt, de becsületesnek és igazságosnak tűnik, amiket hallottam róla. Mi a monarchia egészét vitatjuk. Mi a trónt, és nem az embert támadjuk. Ezzel nem azt mondjuk, hogy meg kell ölni a királyt, és aki józanul látja a szabadságot, azt mondja, nem szükséges. A magam részéről, és Combeferre-el egyet értve úgy gondoljuk, hogy egy vértelen forradalom jobb megoldás, mint a Terror megismétlődése.

Éponine lassan bólintott.

- Értem. Nagyon nemes gondolat. Akkor ez az, amit remélnek a forradalomtól?

- Reméljük a jólétet, hogy a gyerekek ne szűkölködjenek, az emberek ne féljenek. Ennek érdekében akarjuk megalapítani a köztársaságot egy szabad államot egy képviselő kormánnyal.

- Milyen kormánnyal?

- Képviselő – magyarázta türelmesen Enjolras. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy minden ember megválaszthatná a saját képviselőjét. A jog nem azon az alapon feküdne, amit születési előjognak nevezünk, hanem mindenkire kiterjeszteni, egy kollektív jog, azoknak, akik az állam részei.

Éponine hatalmasra nyitotta szemeit, és izgatott fény csillogott a szemében.

- Kik választhatnak?

- Mindenki.

- Még én is?

Enjolras nevetett volna a kifejezésén, ha nem lett volna ennyire komoly. Az ártatlan kérdés mögött komoly gondolatok voltak. Jehan ellenállása a nők egyenlőségéért hangzott a fejében, és szemben Éponine-nal, elgondolkodtatta a kérdés.

- Talán. A nők jogai a köztársaságban még nem tisztázott tény. Ez egy összetett ügy és vitatható az oktatás és iskolák ügyében is, de… De az lenne igazságos, ha a földön minden ember egyenlő jogokat bírna, úgy gondolom a nőknek is természetesnek kellene lenniük a politikában, hiszen ők is az államban élnek és érvényesen rájuk a törvények.

Még Enjolras, a maga ékesszólásával sem tudta megfogalmazni a feleségének az arcán látható csodálatát, amit a szavai váltottak ki belőle. Lassan sétáltak és a lány arca összezavarodott, csupa csodálat is tiszteletet mutatott.

- És akkor ezért harcol – suttogta halkan, félig kijelentésnek, félig kérdésnek hangzott.

Enjolras bólintott.

A lány elmosolyodott.

- Maga és a barátai csodálatos emberek – mondta, majd belekarolt a férfi karjába és folytatták a sétát.

Amikor hazaértek, a szokásos esti teendőikkel foglalatoskodtak. Éponine semmit sem mondott az este hátralevő részében, kivéve, amikor jóéjszakát kívánt az arcán még mindig látszott annak a hatása, amit a férfi mondott neki.


	14. Kötelesség és barátság

_December 20, 1830_

Éponine egy széken kuporgott a tűz előtt. Kezében egy tű volt és a férje szakadt kabátja, de nem varrt. Helyette Enjolrast bámulta, de úgy tett, mintha a varrással lenne elfoglalva.

Enjolras szemben ült vele egy kis asztal mögött és egy vastag könyvbe mélyedve tanult. Mióta hazaért fel sem nézett a tanulmányaiból, azt mondta, be kell hoznia magát, anélkül nem tud tiszta lelkiismerettel elmenni a Musainba se, így ezt a könyvdiétát csinálta, beletemetkezve. Még így fáradtan is olyan volt, mint egy angyal, ahogy szőke fürtjei a szemébe lógtak. Idegesen igazgatta, de folyton visszahullott a szemébe.

Még mindig rejtély volt neki ez a férfi. Amikor még nem ismerte, hűvösnek és távolságtartónak látta, de az eskövőjük óta meglátta a másik oldalát is. Látta a barátaival, akikkel úgy viselkedik, mint egy gondoskodó testvér. Hallgatta a beszédeit a hitéről – tényleg őt hallgatta, és egyáltalán nem is figyelt akkor Mariusra, és büszke volt rá, hogy egy ilyen férfi van mellette. Szigorú férfinak ismerte, de csak az elveit követte, igazából szelíd volt és jóleső melegséget árasztott a jelenléte. Most már értette, miért nevezte Grantaire a tűz és a jég emberének. Soha nem találkozott még ilyen emberrel. Ragaszkodott az elveihez és teljes lelkével harcolt is értük, néha már megszállottan. Szigorú volt magához, tökéletes akart lenni, és olyan tiszta, mint az ártatlanság. Nagyon jóképű volt, és ezt kamaszkorában ki is használta a csinos nők társaságában, mint hallotta, és most vezeklésként üldözi a hazáját, hogy megtisztítsa a lelkét. Éponine hozzá képest szennyesnek érezte magát. Montparnasse-ra gondolt, és arra, ha az tudna Enjolrasról, nem tudna nyugodtan aludni. Montparnasse-t nem érdekelte volna a házasság, és nem is érdekelte semmi, ő minden nőt birtokolni akart, és amit akart, meg is kapott. Montparnasse mindenképp kihasználta volna a helyzetet (ki is használta ezelőtt), de ha Enjolras helyében lett volna… Enjolras azonban tiszta volt és becsületes, joga lett volna hozzá, mégsem tett semmit.

Éponine egyszerűen nem értette. Ismerte az embereket, de ez a férfi eddig minden szabálynak ellent mondtott, amit megtanult.

Enjolra felnézett, és rajtakapta a lányt, hogy bámulja. Éponine gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét a kék szemek elöl, kezébe fogta a tűt, és varrni kezdett, de közben érezte, hogy teljesen elpirul és zavarában megszúrta az ujját.

Abban a pillanatban egy dühös dörömbölés hallatszott a bejárati ajtón. Mielőtt bármelyikőjük megmozdulhatott volna, az ajtó kivágódott és Olivier Enjolras állt a küszöbön. Éponine még soha sem látta ezelőtt, de azonnal tudta, ki ő. Tükörképe fiának, ugyan az a haj, arc, csak a szemük más, a fiáé tengerkék, az apáé mandula, amiből most szikrák pattogtak.

Hideg tekintete először a széken ülő Éponine-on állapodott meg, és csak utána fordult a fiához, aki akkorra már felállt.

- Antoine, az Isten szerelmére, mit csináltál? – üvöltött Olivier. Kiakadása ellenére még mindig talpig úriembernek látszott. Nem hiába, tábornok volt, az ordítozás tette naggyá. A fiára nézett, aki bármelyik percben felrobbanhatott volna. A harag és aggodalom teljes keveredésével szelte át a szalont és hevesen gesztikulálva beszélt:

- Amikor megkaptuk a leveled, azt hittem csak viccelsz. Az én fiam soha nem lenne képes ilyesmire. Lehet, hogy az ideái megszállottja, de tudja mi a dolga és kötelessége. Ez valami őrült játék, hogy bosszantsa szegény apját. Anyád nagyon feldúlt lett, és hogy megnyugtassam, azonnal Párizsba utaztam, ahogy lehetséges, és azzal a hírrel térjek vissza, hogy minden rendben. Erre mit látok? Azt, hogy te tényleg egy kis szajhát szereztél magadnak! – mutatott Éponine irányába. – Még egyszer kérdezem, Antoine: _mit tettél_?

Antoine apja kitörésével ellentétben nyugodtan válaszolt.

- Azt tettem, amit a szívem és a lelkiismeretem megkövetelt. Ezt az egy dolgot tettem, Apám. Azt hiszem, ezt te magad tanítottad nekem, hogy hallgassak rá.

- Ostoba kölyök!

- Nem vagyok már gyerek. Nem vagyok többé a bábod, amit ráncigálhatsz.

Az apa tajtékzott a dühtől.

- A családod, a rangod, a kötelességed semmit sem jelent neked? Legyen! Ha neked az a vágyad, hogy lázadj apád ellen, a korona ellen, mit tehetek? De gondolj szegény anyádra!

Enjolras sóhajtott, Éponine sejtette, hogy ezt már hallotta. Olivier ránézett.

- Ne nézz így rám, fiam. Ismered anyád milyen gyenge idegzetű. Amikor megkapta a leveled, ágynak esett, a legjobb tudásom szerint cselekedtem, de nem lett jobban semmitől.

- A te feladatod, hogy gondját viseld a feleséged idegeinek, nem az enyém – válaszolt Enjolras.

- Akkor már anyád sem érdekel? Nem szégyelled magad!

- Mondtam, hogy ne engedd neki, hogy minden helyzetből ilyen komikus színjátékot csináljon.

- Hát jó. Ha ennyire nem szereted a saját családod, talán a tényeket megérted! Az eljegyzést teljesen elrendeztük. Van fogalmad róla, mennyi tervezéssel járt, hogy Mlle. Guillory legyen a menyasszonyod?

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Ciel Guillory és te már csecsemő korunk óta tervezitek. Ha akkor megkérdeztél volna, biztos nem ellenkeztem volna, de most visszautasítottam volna. Hyacinthe és én kétségtelenül a legössze-nem-illőbb pár lennénk, akik valaha összeházasodtak. Szerencsére nem így történt, kivéve neked, Apám.

Olivier egyenesen a fia szemébe nézett.

-Te ostoba, szégyentelen, érzéketlen fiú! Az a lány szerelmes beléd, és mindig az is lesz!

- A gyerekes képzelgéseire alapozod az én boldogságomat?

- Amit egy egyszerű koszos munkáslány mellett találtál meg, akit az utcán láttál meg? Egy koszos ringyót egy finom hölgy helyett? Istenem, Antoine, ez egyáltalán nem is csinos! Miért tetted ezt?

Enjolras dühösen nézett rá.

- Megköszönném, ha nem sértegetnéd a feleségem – mondta hűvösen.

Olivier hisztérikusan felnevetett.

- Te tényleg a feleségednek nevezed azt a mocskos kis csatorna patkányt?

Ha még nem volt dühös, a fiúból most minden udvariasság eltűnt.

- Ő nem az. Ő egy nő, egy tiszteletreméltó hölgy, és a neve Madame Éponine Enjolras. És hogy őszinte legyek, az én feleségem százszor jobb, mint a tied.

Olivier nem hagyta, hogy befejezze, keze a magasba lendült és bal oldalt pofon ütötte a fiát, aki megtántorodott az ütés erejétől. Amikor felegyenesedett, szembe találta magát apja dühös szemeivel.

- Hálátlan bolond! – üvöltötte az apa. – Hogy merészeled…!

- ELÉG!

Éponine sikított fel. Mióta Olivier belépett a házba, csak ült láthatatlanul a székben és próbálta visszafojtani magát, de eddig sikerült. Felpattant, a tű és a kabát a földön hevert, és bár vézna volt és pici, a szemei éktelen villámokat szórtak, senki nem képzelhette, hogy ennyi erő van benne. Gyorsan Enjolras mellett termett és le sem vette a szemét Olivierről.

- Hogy merészeli? Maga hogy képzeli! Beront az otthonunkba, lebecsmérli a fiát, bírálja és sértegeti? Antoine a legjobb férfi, a legnemesebb, akivel valaha találkoztam, és nem fogom tétlenül nézni, hogy bántja. Nem hagyom!

Hihetetlen volt abban a pillanatban, lenyűgöző, és a halvány rózsaszín fűzős ruha ellenére áradt belőle a vadság és az erő.

Olyan volt mint egy macska, ami az egyik percben még összegömbölyödve békésen dorombol, de a következő percben felpúposítja a hátát, fúj és karmol. Rémisztő látvány volt.

A dühtől Éponine nem volt csúnya, sőt! Bámulatos volt, a harag megszépítette. Enjolrast mintha mégegyszer arcon ütötték volna. Olivier ledermedve állt.

- Madame – kezdte hűvösen. – Meg kell kérjem, ne avatkozzon a fiam és az én dolgomba.

- A férjem ügyei az én ügyeim is, főleg ha rólam van szó – felelte élesen. – Nem ismerem önt, Monsieur, és ön sem ismer engem, de értse meg, nem hagyhatom, hogy bántsák azt, aki fontos nekem. Mondjon rólam, amit akar, nem bánom. Aminek elmond, valószínűleg hallottam már. De ha hozzá beszél, emberi módon tegye, kérem!

Olivier összeszűkítette a szemeit, de Éponine állta a pillantását, és érezte, nincs helye több vitának. A fiához fordult.

- Szégyent hozol a családodra. Csak anyád miatt nem folytatom ezt a veszekedést, és nem is mondom el neki, összetörne a szíve.

Éponine még mindig vibrált, azért Olivier úgy döntött, távozik.

- Kitalálok, ne fáradj.

Megfordult, de még az utolsó percben vissza kiáltott.

- Élvezd ennek a kis ringyónak a társaságát, Antoine. Remélem jobb időtöltés és kellemesebb, mint a családod – azzal becsapta az ajtót.

Éponine bámulta egy darabig a csukott ajtót, majd Enjolrashoz fordult. Nyugodtnak tűnt, de a szája még remegett és a szeme is zavarodott volt.

Éponine nem volt jó a szánalomban és empátiában, de most érezte, mi lehet a férjével. A családi viták nem ismeretlenek számára, és ezt nem tudta elrejteni. Enjolras tapasztalta ezt másokon, de hogy vele történt meg, hatalmas kín volt. Jó lenne foglalkozni vele, gondolta Éponine, akit érdekelt ez a férfi, ki tudja miért? És óvatosan hozzáért.

- Kicsit megduzzadt. Gyere, hagy nézzem meg.

Megvizsgálta a sebet, ahol Olivier megütötte és csettintett a nyelvével.

- Huh, gyűrű lehetett rajta, van egy kis vágás, éppen itt. Ugye a szemét nem érte el?

Nemet intett.

- Sovány vígasz – jegyezte meg halkan. – Kicsit vérzik, de csak egy kicsit.

- Nem baj.

- Hagy ápoljam le – kérte. – Kicsit le kell mostni, és hűteni. Nem lenne szép, ha elcsúnyítaná a jóképű arcát.

Az utolsó szavaival kis vidámságot próbált csempészni a másik arcára, anélkül, hogy erőltetné. Úgy tűnik, hogy működött, mert a feszültség oldódott benne és megnyugodott.

Leültette a kanapéra, és hozott a konyhából egy kis tálat, majd az ablakhoz ment és egy kis havat tett bele. Ahogy olvadt a hó, egy kis anyagot mártogatott bele, és óvatosan kezelésbe vette a sebet. Hozott egy üveg pálinkát is.

- Most kicsit csípni fog – mondta, és az alkoholos kendővel óvatosan hozzáért a porcelán archoz. Enjolras felszisszent.

- Nem olyan mély. Csak jobban vérzik, mert a fej és arc sérülések jobban véreznek.

- Igen, tudom.

Megmerítette a kendőt a hideg vízben és letörölgette a sebet. Gyöngéden lemosta a vért.

- Tartsa még oda egy kicsit, a hideg összehúzza majd. Látszani fog, de hamar elmúlik.

Néhány percig csendben ültek, az előbbi eseményeken elmerengve.

Éponine nézte a fiút, de nem tudta megállapítani, mire gondol, az arca semmit sem árult el. Teljesen a goldolataiba merült. Szavak nélkül, ebben jó volt. Vett egy mély levegőt.

Végül Éponine szólalt meg.

- Sajnálom, ezt nem érdemelte meg.

- Ilyen az apám – felelte keserűen. – Mindig vetekszik az angol társadalmi osztállyal. Nem nagy meglepetés.

- Azt hiszem, a gazdagok nem mindig jobbak a szegényeknél.

Enjolras bánatosan sóhajtott.

- El kell mondanom valamit. Tudod, azt hiszem most láttalak először téged igazán dühösnek.

- És milyen volt?

- Egy kicsit rémisztő.

Éponine felkacagott.

– Még a tolvajok és bűnözők szívét is félelemmel töltöm el! – majd hozzá tette. – Tényleg, azt gondolja tréfálok, de kérdezze csak meg apám barátait!

Erre a fiú megint elmosolyodott. Igazából nagyon helyes volt, amikor mosolygott, gondolta a lány.

Éponine megint csöndben volt, de csak hogy összeszedje a bátorságát a kérdéséhez.

- Antoine... amit mondott...

- Igen?

- Azt hogy értette? Amikor azt mondta, hogy jobb nő vagyok, mint az anyja…

Komolyan nézett rá.

- Igen, komolyan mondtam. Szeretem anyámat, ez nem kérdés. Lenne egy fiúnak más választása? De az anyám… mondjuk ki, elég gyenge természet. Azokhoz a hölgyekhez tartozik, akiknek soha semmilyen feladatuk vagy kihívásuk nem volt az életben. Soha nem volt semmi baja, hacsak nem a ruhája színének kiválasztása. Szeretem, ahogy a fiú az anyját, de nem tudom tisztelni. És itt vagy te, akit tudok. Leszámítva a műveltségi körülményeket, meg vagyok győződve, hogy egy csodálatos nő vagy.

Éponine, akit teljesen meghatottak a szavai, nem tudott uralkodni magán és megölelte a férfit, arcát a vállába temette. Ez kicsit meglepte Enjolrast, amíg a lány meg nem szólalt gyenge hangon.

- Ez a leggyönyörűbb dolog, amit valaha mondtak nekem.

Erre Enjolras zavartan átölelte a lányt. Így maradtak pár percig, mind a ketten a másikba menekülve.

Enjolras simogatta a göndör tincseket és a vékony kis vállakat. Nagyon megkedvelte, hasított belé a felismerés. Nem tudta hogy történt és mikor, de már egyáltalán nem bánta ezt a házasságot. Nem gondolta volna, hogy talán még barátok is lehetnek ezzel a fiatal lánnyal, de most ezernyi gondolat cikázott a fejében.

Csak azért kedvelheti, mert szükséges, a kapcsolatuk megkívánja a másik iránti figyelmet és tiszteletet. Nem kötelessége romantikus érzéseket táplálnia a másik iránt, elég a törődés egy életen át. Vagy a magasabb erő szólt bele? Isten előtt fogadtak egymásnak hűséget, ez is ösztönözheti, hogy szeresse a másikat. A házasság barátságra épül, és ez a fajta kapcsoltat sokat ért a szemében, mint bármely másik házasság, amely megkeseredik a szerelem miatt.

Éponine a maga részéről, szintén máshogy látta a helyzetet. Eddig csak az Amis hideg vezetőjét látta benne, de ezt most egy teljesen másik Antoine Enjolras váltotta fel. Félt attól, amit az anyja mondott, és elköveti ugyanazt a hibát, hogy szerelem nélkül házasodik, de az élet Madame Enjolrasként nem tűnt rossznak. Ha valami megéri, hogy föladja Mariust, az ez, Musichettának igaza volt. Enjolras jó hozzá.

- Antoine?

- Hm?

- Nagyszerű barátok leszünk, ugye?

-Igen Éponine, azt hiszem, igen.


	15. Újév

_December 31, 1830_

A következő hetek is gyorsan teltek, ahogy az előzők, ha volt is változás, nem vették észre. Enjolras, ahogy Éponine jósolta, pár napig viselte a sebet, amit apja ütése ejtett az arcán. Senki nem kérdezett rá az Amisból, ami meglepő volt, de azért Enjolras örült a hallgatásukért. Nem akarta senki orrára kötni. Ha Combeferre kérdezte volna, neki még elmondta volna, de így is szörnyen érezte magát, hogy Éponine részese volt az egész vitának.

Éponine ugyanolyan nyugodtan töltötte el napjait, mint Olivier Enjolras váratlan látogatása előtt. Descartes után most gy óriási könyvet olvasott, Franciaország teljes történelmét. Először nem találta olyan érdekesnek, mint a filozófiát vagy az irodalmat, de azért érdekes volt.

Továbbra is titkolta ezt a szokását a férje elöl, de nem tudta miért.

_Antoine jó ember_, mondta magának, _nem akadályozná meg, hogy olvassak_.

De az elmúlt évek szellemi elnyomása, a lány aki az okosságba menekült az apja elöl, aki ezért megverte azelőtt, most még nem merte elmondani férjének a titkát.

Eljött az Új Év és minden átalakult, vidámság és ünneplés hangulata járta be az utcákat. Courfeyrac volt a házigazda a _le Réveillon de Saint-Sylvestre_, ami az Amisnak és hölgyeinek szólt. Régen ez egy hagyomány volt Courfeyrac-nak, mióta barátok Combeferre-el és Bahorellel, aztán az egész Amis belekerült a baráti társaságba. Az egész házat teleaggatták fagyönggyel és díszekkel, a tűz lobogott a kandallóban és a hely nagyon kellemes és otthonos volt.

Enjolras eleinte nem akart elmenni, de Éponine azt mondta, ha ő nem megy, akkor egyedül megy, így kötelező volt elkísérnie. Igazából örült is, hogy kimozdul, ahogy eddig is ahányszor nem volt kedve és a lány elrángatta, soha nem bánta meg. Nem gyakran ment társaságba az elmúlt időben, de rájött, hogy szeret a barátaival mulatni, és sokszor ő a középpont, még ha a forradalom nem is kerül szóba.

Éponine Musichettával kezdte az estét, akit az esküvő óta nem látott, és hiányzott neki. Teljesen kiegészítették egymást, Éponine fesztelen bája és szabadsága tökéletes összhangban volt Musichetta jókedvű személyiségével, ami megfékezte egy kicsit a cinizmusában és túlzott szabadszájúságában. Musichetta képzelőereje teljesen összhangban volt Éponine gyakorlatiasságával és értelmével, aki mindig ugratta is emiatt.

- Egy olyan páros mögött, mint ti, elbújhatna és elmenekülne a Nemzetőrség! - viccelődött Marius, amikor hallotta a beszélgetésüket a felcsigázott Jolyval. – Hogy tudnának szembeszállni két ilyen harcias kisasszonnyal?

Éponine játékosan vállba ütötte. Akkor Musichetta érdeklődve Jolyhoz fordult, aki egy fagyöngy alatt állt, fés behúzta egy sarokba, hogy megcsókolja.

Marius rámosolygott, amitől pillangókat érzett a gyomrában. Szerette Marius mosolyát. Nem voltak olyan gyönyörű kék szemei, mint Enjolrasnak, de volt édes mosolya. Most nézett rá először, rámosolygott, rá, aki nem volt már egy kis gamine!- és ez a kedves pillantás elbűvölte őt.

- Hogy vagy 'Ponine? Alig láttalak hetek óta! – ült le mellé.

- Pedig a kávéházban szokott látni! - nevetett a lány.

- Igen, de nem tudunk soha beszélgetni!

- Mert most tényleg hallgatom, mit mondanak a barátai! – válaszolt a lány. Ilyen fontos, hogy a fiú beszélgetni akar vele?

- Előtte nem hallgattad? Évek óta jársz a Musainba velem!

_Veled!? Miattad!_ Sikoltott magában. _Mindent miattad!_

De ezt nem tudhatta, természetesen.

– Ez most más – kezde magyarázni. – Enjolras elmagyarázta, mit csináltok, és most már engem is érint és érdekel.

Marius nevetni kezdett.

- Oh, akkor ezért? Hozzá mentél a bátor vezetőnkhöz, és már érdekel, hogy mit csinál és te vakon követed?

- Aligha! Csak most már jobban értem, mi történik.

Marius nem mondott semmit. Egy kis csönd után megkérdezte.

- És… hogy mennek a dolgok Enjolrassal? Jól halad, remélem…

Éponine bólintott.

– Igen, nagyon kedves velem, nem vártam, hogy ennyire jó lesz.

Marius megnyugodott.

- Örülök, hogy ezt hallom. Tudom, hogy én javasoltam, hogy házasodjatok össze, de be kell valljam…voltak kétségeim…

- Micsodák?

Jó ötletnek tűnt, mert így mindketten megmenekültök az apátok elől, de másfelől két ilyen erős személyiséget összeengedni…nem végződhet jól. Utálhatnátok is egymást.

- Nehezen! - tiltakozott Éponine.

- Utáltam volna, ha én gyakoroltam volna nyomást, hogy összeházasodjatok. Ha miattam szenvednél… sosem bocsátottam volna meg magamnak, ha meggyűlölnél Ponine!

- Nem tudnám meggyűlölni – mondta határozottan és a karjára tette a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa (és hogy hozzáérjen). – És Enjolrast sem tudnám gyűlölni. Igaza volt, az egyik legjobb ember, akit ismerek. Csak maga jobb nála.

Marius elvörösödött.

– Ez nem igaz 'Ponine! Nem vagyok olyan jó – mondta nevetve.

- Mondjon, amit akar, de én így gondolom.

Enjolras a szobán át nézte a kis asztalt. Amikor Éponine rátette a kezét a fiatal férfi karjára, Enjolras érzett valamit. Nem tudja lezárni a Marius iránti érzéseit? Meg amúgy is, mit lát Pontmercy-ben? Jófiú, kicsit álmodozó, bátor is, de tényleg, mi vonzza benne ennyire?

- Tudod, _mon ami_, kicsit abbahagyhatnád a feleséged bámulását és figyelhetnél rám – mondta Combeferre.

Enjolras elkapta tekintetét Éponine-ról és Mariusról.

- Nem bámultam.

- Ahogy akarod. Na, ki vele, mi van veled?

Enjolras megrándította a vállát. Mi is van vele?

- Semmi különös. Csak észrevettem, hogy még mindig rajong Mariusért, és egy kicsit bosszantó.

- Féltékeny vagy? – kérdezte Combeferre, de nem gondolta komolyan a kérdést, mint bármelyik másik barátjuk, de Enjolras így is megijedt. Vajon tényleg táplál már romantikus érzéseket Éponine felé? Kizárt dolog.

- Nem éppen.

- Komolyan, Enjolras, jól mennek a dolgok? – kérdezte a másik kis élcelődéssel. – Te és Éponine nagyon jól összeilletek.

- Ami azt illeti… igen. De csak, mint barátok. Ennek a furcsa házasságnak ellenére nagyon jó társaság – Éponine-ra nézett, aki még mindig Marius bűvkörében volt. – Nem számítottam, hogy ennyire jó lesz. Nem is tudom, mire számítottam, de erre nem, az biztos – majd körülnézett, hogy senki más nem hallja. – Kiabált az apámmal.

Combeferre bólintott.

– Hallottam.

Enjolras meglepve nézett rá.

- Akkor te vagy az oka, hogy senki nem tett megjegyzést a sebhelyemre!

- Pontosan. Mivel te nem mondtad, úgy gondoltam, nem akarsz róla beszélni, nem is kérdeztem.

- Köszönöm, hálás vagyok! - majd Enjolras visszatért az eredeti témához. - François, ráordított az apámra. Senki nem kiabált még vele, még én se mertem soha, pedig nekünk folyton nézeteltéréseink és vitáink voltak!

- Tudom. Igazán drámai.

- Nagyon különleges lány – mondta Enjolras csöndesen. – Elszomorít, hogy ilyen fiatalon ennyit szenvedett. De a lelke tiszta és gyönyörű.

- Nem lehet, hogy csak azért, mert így élt?

- Nem hiszem – vette fontolóra Enjolras. – A tűzben melegített vas megerősödik, de a fa az az elejétől is szilárd. Természetesen biztos van benne valami, hogy az utcán nőtt fel, de ez nem az, ez benne van. Vannak olyan erényeink, amik velünk születnek.

Combeferre elmosolyodott.

- Csodálod, ugye? - Enjolras komoran ránézett, mire Combeferre gyorsan hozzátette. – Nem úgy értem, hogy beleszerettél, ahhoz túl jól ismerlek, csak… hogy csodálod, az természetes.

- Igen, olyan, mint egy csiszolatlan gyémánt.

- Olyan helyen volt, amiről nem is sejtettük volna.

- Ezért is kell megdönteni a monarchiát – bólintott Enjolras. – Magokat szórtak szét Párizsban, de egy rózsa nem tud a csatornák árnyékában virágot bontani. Éponine megtalálja az útját, de mi van azokkal, akik ugyan úgy élnek, mint ő? Mennyi remek lány kényszerül nyomorba, vagy lesz prostituált, vagy ki tudja mi lesz velük?

- Nem nekem kell ezt mondanod – mondta Combeferre. – Pontosan jól tudom, _mon ami_.

Az este további része pompás hangulatban telt, Jehan két csinos hölggyel szórakozott, akik folyton kosarat adtak neki.

Kitűnő este volt. A bor megeresztette a nyelveket, és a barátoknak ez nagyon jól esett. Tizenegy óra körül Musichetta és Bahorel barátnője felfedezték Courfeyrac zongoráját, és a társaság szórakoztatásának érdekében leültek elé és énekelni kezdtek. Pár férfi is csatlakozott a duettekhez, még Grantaire is, akinek a sok bor ellenére is meglepően kellemes hangja volt.

Érdekes egyvelege volt a legrégebbi áriáktól a legújabb dalokig, de mindenesetre jó szórakozás annak, aki hallgatta őket. Mikor a mutató már majdnem elütötte az éjfelet, Courfeyrac egy új ötlettel állt elő, ami cseppet sem volt Enjolras ínyére.

- Nos, kedves szőke barátom – vett egy mély levegőt. – Minden férfit láttam már a fagyöngy alatt.

- Igen, még Grantaire is lopott egy csókot Musichettától! - zsörtölődött Joly, mire a az örök-ivó szemérmetlenül vigyorgott és Musichetta elpirult.

- Igen, mindenki - folytatta Courfeyrac és Enjolrasnak rossz előérzete támadt. – Mindenkit, kivéve… téged, Enjolras!

Enjolras nem értette, miért csinálja ezt vele Courfeyrac, hogy megkeserítse az életét. Igazából Courfeyrac nagyszerű barát volt, okos, értelmes, de néha rájött ez a…tapintatlanság.

- Az egyetlen házas ember a szobában az egyetlen, aki nem használja ki a fagyöngyöt, amit azért raktam fel, hogy örömöt szerezzek!

Bahorel, aki ma este elhatározta, hogy Courfeyrac bűntársa lesz ebben a viccben, karon ragadta Enjolrast. Mielőtt észbe kapott volna, maga mellett látta Éponine-t, aki szintén meglehetősen zavarban volt.

- Na, hagyd békén őket – kérte Jehan nem túl meggyőzően.

- Csend, te! – pisszegte le barátnője. – A férfi kötelessége, hogy megcsókolja a feleségét!

Courfeyrac is lebeszélhetetlen volt.

- Ti ketten, gyerünk, Új Év van, bármit mondtok, ez a szokás!

Enjolras mélyet sóhajtott és ránézett Éponine-ra. Az vállat vont, mint aki azt mondja: _ez csak egy kis tréfa, addig úgysem hagynak békén._ Sajnos, igaza volt. Így lassan előrehajolt és adott egy csókot a lány arcára.

- Na, hát ez elég szánalmas – incselkedett Marius. Éponine gyorsan ránézett a fiatal Pontmercy báróra. – Ez a legjobb, amit tudsz, Enjolras?

Enjolras elég közel állt hozzá,hogy lássa a lány szemeiben fény csillan. Olyan, mint amikor neki mondta, hogy elfogadja a kihívást. Visszanézett rá, kicsit sápadtan és idegesen. Ennek nem lehet jó vége.

Éponine eltökéltnek látszott, és ahogy belenézett a szemébe, valamit érzett a gyomrában, és mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, érezte, hogy a lány átkarolja a nyakát és ajkait az övére tapasztja. Ez a csók teljesen más volt, mint az a tétova első csók az esküvőjükön.

Ez most…egyáltalán nem volt határozatlan, sőt! Éponine, ajkai puhán simogatták az övét, és nyelve utat talált a szájába, pontosan tudta, mit csinál. Az egész társaság meglepődött Éponine hirtelen csókján.

Enjolras egy percig azt kívánta, bár ne érne véget.

De véget ért.

Éponine hátralépett, bocsánatkérőn ránézett, majd egy önelégült mosolyt eresztett Mariusra és elsétált.

Enjolras utána bámult, teljesen magánkívül.

Courfeyrac vállon veregette és csak vigyorgott.

- Vigyázz, _mon ami_, szedd föl az állkapcsod a földről, mielőtt valaki rálép!

Enjolras nem tudta mit érzett, a felesége épp most csókolta meg, csak azért, hogy féltékennyé tegye Mariust.

* * *

Pár mérfölddel odébb a város másik oldalán, az új év ünneplésének egy egész más módja zajlott.

Montparnasse felhúzta a nadrágját, és teljesen elégedetten egy kis aprót szórt a lány kinyújtott kezébe. Az utcalányok jók voltak, de soha nem jelentettek kihívást. Mégha meg is mondta pontosan, mit akar, akkor is üres volt. Tudta jól, ha fizet a lánynak, bármit kérhet, joga van hozzá, bármit megtesznek, ha csak azt kéri feküdjön, azt is. Nem volt igazi győzelem. Szerette az üldözést, a kétségbeesést, amit eddig csak egy embertől kapott: Éponine Thenardier.

Hetek óta nem látta a lányt, talán egy hónap is van, és igazából hiányzott neki. El is ment a Gorbeau ház felé, hátha megtudja, hol van most.

Ahogy az épület elé érkezett, hangokat hallott, kiabálást, nőét férfiét egyaránt, ami visszhangzott a Thenardier lakás törött ablakán. Gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Amikor pénzt miatt szorult helyzetben voltak ( mint általában), a Thenardiere-k veszekedni kezdtek, ami sokszor addig fajult, hogy ölre mentek, de Thenardier nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy nekitámadjon egy nőnek, aki nem az ő súlycsoportja.

A ház urának és úrnőjének vitája mellett egy másik, sokkal halkabb zaj is megütötte a fülét.

Montparnasse hegyezte a füleit és követte a halk hangot, ami a Gorbeau ház átjárójából jött, ahol felfedezte a reszkető kis rongyot, ami Azelma Thenardier volt, karjaiba bújva. Egy percig azon töprengett, hogy Azelma olyan jó-e, mint a nővére, de hamar elvetette az ötletet. Nem érdekelte a ez a másik Thenardier lány. Az alakja lehet, hogy szebb volt, mint a testvéréé, de nem volt csinos, és túl könnyű falat… nem, nem kihívás. Viszont mégis hasznára lehetne.

- Zelma – sziszegett.

A lány fölnézett a nagy szemeivel, melyeket az átjáró fénye világított meg.

- 'Parnasse – és kisírt arcán megjelent egy mosoly, megmutatva sárguló fogait.

Felsegítette a lányt.

-Hol van a nővéred?

A boldog kifejezés kicsit lelankadt.

- Honnan tudhatnám?

- Ugyan, 'Zelma – suttogta ellenállhatatlan hangon, egy lépéssel közeledve a lányhoz, ami egészen a téglafalig szorította vissza. – A testvéred. Biztos tudod, hová ment.

A lány bólintott.

- Néhány hete pár jóképű férfi járt itt miatta. Mást nem tudok.

Montparnasse még egy lépéssel közelebb ment, teljesen a falhoz szorította és átölelte a karjával.

- Milyen férfiak?

- Nem tudom. Diákok talán.

- Valami burzsoá patkány eldönötte, hogy saját ringyót tart, vagy mi?

Azelma megrázta a fejét.

- 'Ponine jobb annál!

- Igen – mondta kajánul, minden szót megnyomva. – Igen, jobb.

Azelma megremegett, mert valami furcsa fényt látott a férfi szemében, aki aztán hozzásimult. Annyira, hogy érezte a másik testének melegét a hideg decemberben, látta a kitágult pupillákat és a szíve a torkában dobogott.

- Találd meg nekem – suttogta.

- Mi?

- Találd meg nekem – mondta mégegyszer.

- Mit ad cserébe? – nézett mélyen a szemébe.

Rávigyorgott, majd ajkait a lányéhoz nyomta. A lány megpróbálta visszacsókolni, de az elhúzódott.

- Látom, hogy nézel rám, Zelma. Az ő helyében akarsz lenni, azt akarod, hogy úgy nézzek rád, ahogy rá. Úgy akarsz megcsókolni, ahogy én őt – szájával csókot lehelt a nyakára, ahol az ér forrón lüktetett. – Úgy akarsz, ahogy ő megkapott – finoman még egy csókot adott, mire a lány felnyögött.

Akkor hirtelen ellökte és így folytatta.

–Találd meg nekem, és megkapod, amit akarsz.

Megfordult, és magára hagyta az elképedt lányt. Még egyszer hátranézett.

- Akár most is elkezdheted. Nem úgy néz ki, hogy ezek észreveszik, hogy nem vagy itt – bökött az ablak felé és távozott.


End file.
